Attack on Pirates
by Roxieebearr
Summary: In a world where Omegas are purged as soon as they present, the Royal Military Police and Crown rule the world ruthlessly and Pirates roam the seas in the search for freedom, what happens when an omega against all odds survives and runs into Humanity's strongest pirate? **I do not own attack on titan or any of its characters**
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Levi

The salt water air hit his lungs with a cold chill. It had been their 2nd month at sea. His crew still sleeping below Levi took the time to inspect the ship. "tch, I have a lot to teach those newbies" Levi said through his teeth. "Good moooorrrning, Captain!" Levi's head snapped up to see those same pair of shitty glasses he saw every morning. They laid on the face of one of Levi's biggest pains in his ass but as well as one of his closest and trusted friends. "Good morning, Hanji." Hanji walked over to Levi passing him his normal dose of medication. Levi looked down at the medication in disgust.

Levi was an Alpha. A terribly strong alpha. His dominance pheromones were too powerful for even him to contain. Most people alpha or Beta either cowered in his presence or fought viciously to dominate him. "Sir, if you take the medicine now then the grogginess will subside before most of the crew wakes up," Hanji stated quickly but obviously troubled. Levi could tell even for her wacky brain that his full dose of pheromones this morning was becoming too much for even her.

Levi took the pills and swallowed them quickly. He then proceeded to his cabin to wait for the drowsiness to pass over. Levi hated this awful 30 min of his daily morning routine. His insides would burn and he felt so incredibly tired. The medication created by Hanji certainly worked but it hurt like a bitch and made Levi's skin crawl. Levi of course knew it was necessary though. His crew was almost useless when he couldn't even get them to look at him. His alpha pheromones would still fill every crevice of the ship but it was nowhere as strong as his natural essence.

As the drug's side effect started to subside, Levi began his normal daily routine. First he would shower. The idea of pirates showering made most people scratch their heads. Hanji had invented a way to convert salt water into fresh water on the ship. Levi made it a point that his crew rinsed off the sweat at the end of the day and showered in the morning. In fact, Levi's entire ship was immaculate. If Levi hated anything more than his medication, it was dirt and grime. Most pirates would spend weeks and months at sea and never even see clean water but Levi would have none of that. The thought of those dirty, grimy pieces of shit made his skin crawl even more than the medication. Levi was not a pirate for the lifestyle. He didn't pillage passenger ships to kill the men and rape the women while getting stupid drunk on stolen rum. He did it to steal from and destroy the dirty, foul Royal Military Police. The RMP most definitely ruled the seas with their big fancy ships with rows and rows of canons built with the stolen money of common people.

Only one group of pirates in this sea would actually charge their ship instead of running: The Survey Core, Levi's crew. Today they would catch up to one of the most powerful ships in the RMP fleet: Sheena. Levi's crew heard a rumor of a treasure so incredible that they had only the best and strongest crew on the ship. Levi licked his lips at the idea of taking down this titan of a ship made him shiver in anticipation. The treasure on board would most certainly benefit the people in Levi's home town and Levi would give them every gold coin; well, except what they needed to survive these long journeys.

As Levi made his way back to the deck he immediately felt the prick of his first commander's pheromones meeting his. Erwin Smith. He was the man who had saved Levi from his uncle when they lived in the slums. Levi's uncle had been training him to be an assassin for the underbelly of the underground world, but assassination training didn't always pay the bills. Levi cringed for a moment. He counted in his head all the dicks he would rip off when he found the men who used to ram them into him in order for him to make a few measly bucks. The same men who took advantage of him before his pheromones started scaring scum like that away. Without the use of sleeping with men and women for income Levi had to fall back on his other biggest skill: killing. He had become a master of the underworld until Erwin had given him a way out of the underground.

Snapping back into reality he made his way up to the main deck. Erwin stood tall looking through his telescope. "Anything?" Levi asked. "Good morning, Captain Levi. Ahh, yes we are less than half a day from them. We may be sooner seeing as they will probably see us soon and turn around to greet us." Levi smiled ever so slightly. He watched as suddenly the ship was turning to greet them. It was go time.

"Some of us may die today, but we will take more from them than they will ever take from us!" Levi hollered to his crew. He looked down at the faces of his crew. They where all seasoned warriors. He knew the military police had numbers on them but what they had in numbers the survey core crew had in skill. "Masks on!" Levi shouted again and his crew all began to fasten on their masks. His crew all wore masks. They wore the mask for two reasons. Firstly, to hide their identity. Anyone in Levi's crew was there to help in his mission, to regain the seas and world from the RMP. If ever a time they wanted to return home, he would never keep someone hostage on his ship. Secondly, the masks were specially designed by Hanji. They would protect them from the alpha pheromones that Levi was about to release onto the oncoming ship. The medication in which he only took half of his dose today would lose its effect in, 3...2...1... As he looked up at the ship speeding toward them he felt his skin light up.

The battle had begun. It started with canons as most battles on the seas did. Levi watched as his crew expertly aimed and fired at the enemy ship. It wouldn't be long before they would be able to board the crippled ship. Levi grabbed his rope ready to swing across. With one last shout of encouragement to his crew ready to follow behind him, Levi swung onto the ship.

As soon as Levi's feet hit the ground of the enemy ship he felt something he had never felt in his life: a pheromone that could conquer his own. The pheromone that surrounded him made him almost fall to his knees. Levi quickly regained his footing taking on his first stream of military men. As he swung his sword flawlessly landing every hit while dodging almost effortlessly he tried to decipher the odd pheromones. No, it was not the pheromones of another alpha... The scent, the feeling, it was different. Levi couldn't quite put his foot on the sensation the pheromones were giving him. Levi let the pheromones once again swim through him, trying to decipher what it could be. The realization hit Levi like a canon ball flying through the air, "it couldn't..." he began. As the truth of what the pheromones were hit him fully, the sounds of battle around him filled his ears and he was brought back to the more pressing matter. With the addition of this other powerful pheromone, Levi noticed the alphas aboard this ship were more violent, more possessive, more… mad than any alphas Levi had ever encountered.

Levi silently apologized to the poor soul of the bearer of this new powerful pheromone. He was about to release his most powerful surge of dominate pheromones he had ever used knowing it would affect them most because of their dynamic. As a big scraggly faced man barreled towards Levi he breathed out releasing some of the most powerful pheromones he had ever let loose in a long time. He suddenly felt a jolt as the other pheromone lessened drastically summiting to his but only just still trying to push through. "Not bad" Levi thought with a slight smirk on his face. Not even the strongest alphas had ever not fully summited to his full force. Levi saw the effects immediately. All the alphas and betas on board including those under Hanji's special masks faulted in their steps. Levi watched as his men who had a slight advantage of Hanji's mask gave him a quick glare before continuing their pursuit. The military police were momentarily stunned by the sheer force of Levi's pheromones. It wouldn't last long but just enough to gain an upper hand. Now the battle would continue on a more equal footing for him and his crew.

Men on both sides were falling. No doubt whatever these men were protecting they would fight to the death to protect. Levi watched as men on both sides were falling. Luckily most of his crew were only injured but he caught a quick glance of two of his recent crew members laying dead on the ship deck. It was time to end this once and for all. Levi went into full attack mode. He hardly had to excerpt this much power seeing how his crew was extremely well trained and very skilled in battle but he never wanted to see the fallen bodies of his comrades. He danced around the members of the Royal Guards crew dropping them one by one until only a few stood fighting other members of his crew. His crew finished them off and proceeded to cheer, pulling the last of their swords out of the chest of their final victims.

Levi breathed in again through his nose. The rush of dizzying pheromones flowed through him. He was now seemingly more distressed not knowing what was happening above on the deck. It was unnerving. Levi felt a full force of uncomfortable emotions surrounding him. Fear, terror of the unknown. Was his crew not affected? He looked up again remembering the masks on their faces. "Hanji!" Hanji's head shot up to the sound of Levi's command. She ran quickly to him. "Yes, Captain?" she said. "Take all but 3 of my best men back to the ship and await my comman," said Levi. Hanji looked at him through confused eyes. "But, sir, what about the search for treasu..." she said before being cut off. "Hanji!" Levi barked again. "Yes, Captain!" Hanji replied "I will round the crew at once!" Levi looked at her once more. He had a look of shear determination on his face for her to understand his next words, "and Hanji..." Levi started carefully "the men you leave make sure they are betas." Hajji's eyes had almost an instant understanding. Levi saw the madness in her eyes spark with the notion of a new specimen to dissect. The scent on this ship that was making Levi so incredibly dizzy was the undeniable pheromones of an Omega.

Omegas were all but practically extinct. Most where killed at birth. Between their heat cycles, omegas had the ability to bring even the strongest and level headed leaders to their knees. Most omegas were ordered dead by the king and his Royal Military Police. Even those who made it into childhood hardly made it past their first heat cycle. They were slaughtered the minute they presented. Their undeniable scent made them to be hunted until death. Levi and his small crew began to search the ship. "Follow me but keep a small distance," Levi said shortly to the 3 men. They searched the ship with him. Levi looked with disdain at the dirty door that lead to the bilge. He opened the door almost bringing him to his knees again. The pheromone almost over took him but he fought back with his own and the two energies danced in the air. "Not bad," Levi thought once again. Levi glanced cautiously inside and saw 3 cells. One held a young girl, an alpha of Asian descent perhaps? Her eyes were wild. The wounds around her wrist showed she had been struggling to escape her binds.

The next cell held a young blond boy, small in stature but most definitely a beta based off of his scent. The look in the boy's eye though was both determined and calculating. "Bolt, Connie, Marco! Get your asses in there and help untie them," Levi barked the order. "Yes Captain!" the three of them responded. Levi quickly glanced at the cell of the young woman giving her both a warning and a word of concern. "We are here to help you... Please don't do anything that would make me regret unbinding your cuffs," Levi said. She glared back at him but soon softened her gaze and gave a quick nod. "You too!" Levi barked at the blond who only flinched slightly at his alpha tone but proceeded to nod. Levi was very impressed with the youngsters and their unwillingness to submit. Levi truly appreciated people who were willing to fight back no matter the odds. He wondered if these kids had nowhere to return if they would join his ranks. He always had the need of new strong and fierce crew. Levi continued down the damp room until he finally was faced with the final prisoner.

The prisoner in the last cell made Levi feel the need to go up to the deck and slaughter every man a second time. A young boy, maybe 15 or 16. Despite the obvious signs of being starved and dehydrated, the boy was beautiful, almost glowing in his cell. Levi almost gasped when the young boy's eyes settled on his. Green, green like an emerald... no, not an emerald. They were green like the sea, speckled with gold, like stars in the sky hitting the ocean on a starlit night. They were filled with a mixture of fury and determination but also they were tired and slightly broken. Levi felt the need to torture any man or woman who had made this boy feel this way. Levi did not understand why he felt this sudden burning desire to protect this boy, to make him happy, to make him safe. His entire life Levi had chuckled at the old stories of finding true mates between alphas and omegas. They were nothing but legends. The absolute scarcity of omegas and the nature of this world filled with killing and piracy made the notion of true mates ever finding each other impossible.

Suddenly Levi felt a sudden jolt of pain on his wrist. He broke eye contact with this beautiful boy only to watch as a beautifully intricate green and golden swirling design started to present itself. He looked up as the boy suddenly gasped as well clutching his own wrist. He watched as the boy removed his own hand revealing the same design but with inverted colors on his wrist. Levi unwillingly broke his eye contact again and inspected the boy up and down. He almost threw up. The boy was filthy, dirt and grime covered every nook and cranny of his body. He wore only a leather strap around his neck preventing anyone the ability to mate with him. However, he still had bite marks up and down his entire back. The sight made Levi's blood boil. Someone had touched his omega; someone had defiled and forcefully took his mate. Levi opened his mouth just to a whisper. He had no desire to scare this boy anymore than he was. "My name is Levi. I am the captain of The Survey Core. What is your name?" Levi watched as the boy's eyes went from the new marking on Levi's wrist to his own and back to Levi's face again, understanding also dawning on his face. Finally, with the sweetest honey like voice Levi had ever heard the boy whispered back, "Eren, my name is Eren."


	2. Chapter 2

EREN

The ship had gone quiet. Eren stayed silent in his cell as he tried to listen for any noise. He heard nothing. The ship which had been full of shouts and bangs and swords clashing eventually filled with cheers only moments ago had gone eerily quiet. "Psst... Mikasa can you hear me?" Eren whispered. Mikasa and Armin's cell was a short distance from Eren's cell. Their cell was just out of sight of his own but he knew they were at least within earshot of him. "Mikasa!" Eren said just a bit louder. "I'm here," she replied in a voice that was just above a whisper. "Mikasa, listen we gotta get outta here. Whoever just took over this ship are probably pirates. There is an extremely powerful Alpha with them so please we have to use our smarts to get outta this." Mikasa stayed silent. Eren knew she was more of the fight and flee sort but based on this Alpha pheromone Eren had been dancing with he knew the match would be deadly for both of their sides.

Eren needed Mikasa. He couldn't risk her safety with her instincts to protect him with fighting as she always had. "Mikasa!" Eren said again with a slightly more assertive whisper. "I got it!" she replied with a slight bit of venom. Mikasa hated standing down more than almost anything. "Armin, are you there?" Eren began. "I'm here," Armin replied. "Listen you are the most persuasive and the best at reading people. I am going to trust your instincts on this," Eren started. Armin was not only smart but he was extremely intuitive. "Listen, Mikasa and I will do our best to follow your lead. We all know the signals and we'll follow you," said Eren. "I got it" Armin replied with a bit of shakiness in his voice.

They sat another 10 minuets before they started to hear footsteps above them. Whoever was raiding this ship was making their way down here cautiously. Eren started to sweat the Alpha pheromone that was already pulsing through the ship. It was beginning to become stronger with each passing moment. Eren was so frustrated with himself for summiting to its dominance during the middle of the battle. Never in Eren's life had he actually lost a battle whether it was to a Beta or even an Alpha. Eren had been practicing with Mikasa since as long as he could remember and she is one of the strongest Alphas he had ever met. But after what seemed like weeks or even months of torture by the Alphas of this ship, Eren felt like it took every ounce of strength to even stand.

The reality of what had happened in that cell he had not even let himself succumb to the millions of cracks he felt inside him. No, he had to make sure Armin and Mikasa escaped this ship and into safety before allowing himself to fall apart. He felt so much blame for them getting caught in this mess. If he had been born anything but an omeg… no, he couldn't think like that. He told his mother he would never be ashamed of who or what he is. In his life filled with stealing and killing and lying he vowed to himself he would never break that promise. It is that very promise that has gotten him to where he was and he would not break it now no matter what he endured in this prison cell. He had to keep fighting. He had to keep fighting for Armin. He had to keep fighting for Mikasa. He would stay alive he would live. He would never submit forcefully again.

The door swung open. The scent of the powerful alpha filled the room. It was so strong but Eren would not back down a second time. He released his own pheromone in defiance to fight and the two scents danced in the room neither winning or submitting to the other. Eren listened carefully as the Alpha with the huskiest and velvety voice Eren ever heard began speaking to whom he assumed was Mikasa. "Bolt, Connie, Marco! Get your asses in there and help untie them," Eren listened as the Alpha ordered his men to untie his friends. "Yes Captain!" Eren heard the crewman respond. So whoever this Alpha was he was the captain of this pirate's ship.

Eren continued to listen as the captain talked again to Mikasa. "We are here to help you... Please don't do anything that would make me regret unbinding your cuffs." Eren heard both a demanding tone in his voice as well as what sounded slightly like concern… ? Eren was not sure what to make of it but he would not for a second lessen his battle of pheromones between him and this Alpha. It was harder said than done. Everything about his omega was telling him to trust this man. Eren couldn't believe for a second that his instincts, the one who have only trusted Mikasa, Armin and extremely select few people in his life was telling him to trust someone he hadn't even seen yet, and to top it off this man was an Alpha. Eren never trusted Alphas.

Eren felt as Mikasa's pheromones submitted to this Alpha. Armin must have signaled to her to submit to him. Eren decided he wouldn't trust this man yet but if Armin was going to go along with this then he would follow Armin's Instincts. "You too!" Eren had heard him bark at Armin. Eren felt a slight jolt in Armin's Beta scent but nothing more than just Armin reacting to the sheer strength of this Alpha's pheromones. Eren listened as the footsteps started to make their way towards his cell. Nothing in the world could have helped Eren prepare for what would be the most life changing moments of his entire life. The Alpha captain that turned the corner was Captain Levi. Captain Levi of the Survey Core. The captain of the ship that Eren dreamed to live up to, Captain Levi was Eren's Hero. He was the bravest and strongest pirate in the sea who battled RMP ships instead of fleeing. He was Humanities Strongest Pirate, humanities strongest Alpha.

Rumors of his over powering Pheromones had reached even the ears of Eren and his friends in their lives of traveling city to city. Eren stared up and down at captain Levi. He had only seen him a few times in real life. Whether it was briefly in some costal town surrounded by his crew or in the newspaper as some miracle picture of him was captured during one of his many raids of RMP ships. Something that the pictures did no justice of was capturing the fact that Levi was drop dead gorgeous. Eren felt his insides start to burn. He needed this man in his life. His entire body was screaming at him to submit to him. Eren had never felt so conflicted in his life. His instincts where haywire. They were trying to meet with this man no matter how much Eren's stubbornness was making him not want to lower his guard.

Suddenly, Eren felt a burning sensation on his wrist. Eren snapped his eyes away from Levi and watched as a marking of sorts that looked slightly like a tattoo started to form. It was breathtaking. The pattern was swirling intricately on his wrist in green and gold. Eren's trance was broken as he finally heard Levi address him for the first time in the same velvety voice from earlier except now it was more gentle. "My name is Levi. I am the captain of The Survey Core. What is your name?" Eren looked up and was immediately drawn to the markings he now saw on Levi's wrist. He looked down again at his own wrist. They were the same except for the colors being reversed. The realization started to flood Eren's mind. He now understood why he felt such a draw to Levi: they were mates. Not just mates but true mates. These markings where soul matching marks. The marks you only obtained if you found your true mate. Eren looked again at Levi. Levi had no doubt understood the nature of what was happening so Eren spoke. "Eren, my name is Eren."

"Eren" Levi started. The sound of his name coming from levis's mouth brought a slight blush to his face. Eren suddenly became very aware of how completely naked he was. Not only naked but bruised, bitten and dirty. Eren suddenly felt the cracks he forcefully kept closed begin to slip open. He had met his true mate, a miracle that was legend before this moment but Eren was dirty. His mate would reject him way before any of this started. "Eren?" he heard Levi say again. "I am not going to hurt you, Eren. You don't have to put out a distressed scent, I promise I wont do anything you don't want me to." Eren looked up again feeling the slight feeling of tears on the side of his eyes springing up. He wouldn't brake down. Not here, not now.

"Some clothes first would be much appreciated," Eren responded. He wanted to cover himself up now before anyone saw him in this vulnerable state. "No problem," Levi responded and proceeded to call for one of his men. "Connie!" he barked. "Yes Captain!" Connie responded. "Connie, go to my cabin and grab a warm pair of pants and a shirt along with briefs and a scarf and bring them here immediately," he said forcefully. "Yes sir!" Connie responded. "And Connie" Levi continued, "don't touch anything else in my room with those filthy fingers of yours. If I see one speck of dust anywhere in that room you will be scrubbing the deck every morning for the rest of our voyage!" "Aye Aye Captain!" Connie replied with a slight crack in his voice and he ran off.

Levi then proceeded to take off his long outer coat and began cautiously proceeding to the cage again. "Eren, I am only going to come in and remove your bindings and pass you my coat so you can cover up before Connie gets back. Is that okay with you?" Eren looked up at the man who had been his hero for years with admiration. It was as if he could read Eren's mind. Eren nodded and Levi proceeded to open the prison cell. Eren shuttered gently as Levi's hands brushed over his as he unlocked the cuffs. Eren immediately proceeded to massage the raw skin underneath.

The next sensation Eren felt was warmth as Levi laid his jacket over Eren's shoulders. All at once Eren felt warm, secure and… safe. Levi's overpowering scent surrounded Eren giving him the first feeling of security he had felt in ages. They sat in a comfortable silence for only a few moments until Eren heard someone walking quickly up to his cell. He felt himself tense up reflexively as the footsteps grew louder but was brought back as he felt a gentle hand squeeze his shoulder affectionately. "It's only Connie bringing the clothes. I promise that it's nothing to be afraid of," Levi said gently. Eren gazed into Levi's eyes and gave a nod of understanding. Levi stood up to meet Connie in the hall of the prison cell in order to block Eren from his sight. "That will be all for you down here, Connie. Go back to Jean and Bolt and care for the other two prisoners," said Levi. "Yes captain." Connie replied.

Levi turned back to Eren and passed the clothes to him. Eren looked down at the clean clothes. He had not seen clothes this clean in a long time, "I guess the rumors of Levi being a bit of a stickler for cleanliness were true," Eren thought to himself. "Thank you," Eren replied and Levi gave a curt nod. Eren slipped the coat off his shoulders immediately feeling the cold prick of the cell around him again. "Was the room always this cold?" Eren thought quietly. As he went to hand the coat back, Levi shook his head. "Keep it, brat. It's chilly outside," Levi said dismissively. "Brat?" Eren thought to himself. It should almost sound like an insult but the word had left Levi's mouth with almost an endearing tone. Eren only lifted an eyebrow as he began to dress himself. "I hope the rumors about Levi having showers on his ship are true" Eren began to think to himself as pulled the pants on.

It felt almost a shame to be putting on such clean clothes to such a dirty body. Eren paused only a moment looking down at his dirt filled body before continuing to button his pants. "If you want, I have a private shower in my cabin you can use when we board the ship," Levi said quietly. Eren's head shot up. How was this man practically reading Eren's mind? He felt an admiration for him swell again and cracked a small smile and nodded again. "That would be the next best thing to you rescuing us from this shithole," Eren said as he watched a small grin pass over Levi's usually non-emotional face. Levi began to chuckle slightly. Traveling the world as much as Eren did, he had seen, heard and experienced so many of the beautiful wonders of the world but none had compared to the beauty of a smile and the sound of laughter that had come from Levi.

Eren pulled the coat on again over his shoulders and turned back to Levi. "So Levi?" Eren began. He was dreading his next few words. Levi and him had silently agreed that they where indeed true mates but Eren felt so dirty. How could Levi, the strongest, no the cleanest pirate in the sea ever even want to be around him? "What happens next?" Levi looked back at Eren with a surprised look on his face like he had not quite expected that question. Levi scanned Eren's face again and quickly looked up and down Eren. Eren felt uneasy. The intrusive silver stare seemed to be scanning his very thoughts and found himself actually break eye contact and look down. "Eren?" Levi began and Eren looked up. "Do you and your friends have anywhere to return to? Any family that would be looking for you? A home you want to return to?" That was it. Levi was trying to get rid of them; drop them at the nearest port.

Eren felt his spirts fall down once again. With the shake of his head he felt tears prick his eyes. He listened as Levi continued on. "Good." Eren shot his eyes back up to Levi again. "Good?" Eren shot back. How could that possibly be good? He was just going to be dropping them at some random dock? Wish them good luck and never to see them again? Eren suddenly felt his temper starting to flare but it was quickly shot down as he listened to Levi's next words. "What do you and your friends think of becoming Pirates?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Eren

Eren followed behind Levi as he climbed the last few stairs. The door to freedom was only a few feet ahead of them and Eren felt a swell of nervous anticipation flow through him. He realized that for the first time since he had been captured along with Mikasa and Armin he would actually be coming face to face with them. Eren paused suddenly as Levi and Connie continued walking not noticing his sudden stop. What would his friends think of him? He had been so focused on escaping safely with them he had not thought of their reunion. Mikasa and Armin may have not been able to see what was happening to him but they had definitely heard.

The same burning feeling he had felt with Levi earlier started building up inside him. The shame and embarrassment started to burn in his gut. Suddenly he felt as though the boat was rocking harder and the room around him started pulsing. What if they found him revolting? They had traveled so long together. They had so many close calls but it had always ended in their favor. They had simply just laughed it off. They had so many nights around the campfire talking enthusiastically about their adventures and how close they had come to capture. They had endless tales of miraculous escapes and terrifying yet incredible confrontations with monsters and men alike. But they had all ended with them safe.

Eren had loved the trills of adventure. If he was being honest that despite what had happened, he would not want to live his life any other way. The idea of being permanently hauled up on some forsaken island made his heart sink. What if Armin and Mikasa no longer wanted the chore of having to "protect" him? What if they had always wanted to settle down somewhere free of the worry of pursuit because of what Eren was? Eren felt sweat start trickling down his face. His breathing became tight and he lost feeling in his legs.

As sudden as the panic attack started, a strong hand caught him from falling. His breath caught in his throat. He wanted to scream, to be let go but couldn't find the air to fill his lungs. A calm voice and sensation started flowing out around him. "Eren, you are ok. Just breath." Eren tried to take a breath feeling only small flows of air entering and exiting his lungs. Again he heard the voice quiet and calm. "Breath, Eren. Come on. In and out slowly. Can you do that for me? In and out." As the calm voice filled his ears Eren felt the same calming feeling surrounded him.

Levi was releasing a calming scent that Eren slowly breathed in and out, in and out, in and out. "Good Eren. Just like that. Are you ok? Can you stand?" Eren felt as the world around him seemed to stop spinning and decided to test his legs a bit. He could stand…probably. Eren felt as Levi stood up from beside him and watched as he reached out a hand to help Eren up. Eren stared momentarily at Levi's hand. If he took it, it would be the first physical contact between them Eren would initiate. Levi was giving Eren the choice to touch him if he was comfortable enough for the physical contact. Eren took Levi's hand which gripped tightly as Levi helped Eren back to his feet.

"Thank you," Eren whispered. Levi glanced at him, the same stoic face he always had but all the emotion he was feeling burning in his eyes. "No problem, Brat" Levi replied with just a bit of endearment in his voice. "Levi?" Eren began. "Do you think Armin and Mikasa will still want to stay with me despite having a perfectly good reason to not want anything to do with me and my… predicament anymore?" Eren paused but continued on. "I mean if and I mean if I decide to stay because I would have to talk to them about it first, they would have the perfect excuse to finally be able to get rid of me and move on with their own lives." Eren didn't know why he was voicing all his concerns with the man he had just met. He didn't know if it was because the world and universe had literally made them for each other with the whole True Mate thing or the fact that Levi had been Eren's hero for almost his entire life. Whatever the reason, he wanted to hear Levi's opinion on it.

Levi looked silently back at Eren. His eyes showing a slight surprise that Eren had decided to open up to him a little. Eren watched as his eyes glanced between Eren and the door leading back to his friends. It was as if Levi was putting two and two together. He understood why Eren had a panic attack so close to the freedom he was about to obtain. He was figuring out why Eren had been so afraid of leaving the inside of the ship to see his friends just on the other side of the door. Eren was afraid his friends would reject him the same way he had feared Levi would. He was so goddamn perceptive he could give Armin a run for his money.

Eren broke the eye contact looking down to the ground. He always wore his heart on his sleeve. He never meant to but his emotions were always apparent to those around him. If Eren was happy or excited, angry or nervous, people always seemed to know. "Eren," Levi began. Eren's head sparked toward Levi. "I have never in my life seen a crew so devoted to one another. I don't think for a moment they have even had the thought of not being with you." Eren nodded his head. Levi's words made him feel slightly better. His words reminded Eren that their friendship was more than just Mikasa and Armin traveling to protect Eren from the Hunt. They developed a strong bond. It was a lifetime devotion to keep each other safe. It was a lifetime filled with adventure, thrills, treasure and traveling the world. Eren nodded his head again. He wanted to see them again, no he needed to see them again and he walked right to the door leading outside and opened it.

Moonlight immediately filled Eren's vision as he looked up at the incredible night sky. "Eren!" Mikasa and Armin yelled together. Eren snapped his eyes back down to see his two friends running up to him. Armin grabbed him first pulling Eren into a bone crushing hug. Armin may have been the brains of their operation but in no way had he neglected his training. "I am so happy you are ok. KI was worried about us for a while there. I had no Idea how we were going to get out of this one." Armin paused with a slight hitch in his throat. "Eren, thank you for being so strong even when I felt hopeless."

Eren felt tears suddenly on his back. "I thought when the pirates first started attacking that was truly going to be the end for us. Sure the RMP may have been keeping us alive because of some higher up orders to deliver you to wherever they where taking us." Armin paused for a moment but continued on. "But when pirates attacked and then proceeded to finish them off I was convinced we had all reached the end of the line. But you, Eren you stayed strong, you made a plan, you hadn't given up." Armin's shoulders were shaking slightly and Eren felt a surge of happiness flow through him. They where safe. Him, Mikasa and Armin, they where going to be okay. When Armin finally released Eren, Mikasa grabbed hold of him. Eren felt the Alpha pheromones surging up with relief and a new sense of protectiveness. Eren glanced up at Levi to see his face still with the same stoic look despite Eren being wrapped in the arms of another Alpha. He swore he saw a flash of storminess in his eyes. "I am so glad you're safe, Eren," Mikasa whispered to him. Mikasa had never been a woman of many words but Eren could feel her concern for him swelling inside of her.

Mikasa finally released he grip on Eren and the trio looked back towards the captain. Captain Levi looked up and down at them and Eren watched as he looked at the dirt and muck caked on their skin with a look of repugnance. "Ok you three listen up. My name is Captain Levi. I am the Captain of the Survey Core. I am not afraid to admit that I am very impressed that the three of you have survived this long on your own running and battling not only the RMP but the whole world. That I have deducted that you all contain the fire and fight I call on for anyone I have in my crew. I already opened this invitation to Eren down below but I am opening an invite to all three of you to join my crew." Mikasa and Armin looked back suddenly at Eren who nodded in his head to confirm that Levi had indeed asked him.

Eren watched as Armin looked back at Levi who was eyeing them carefully. He watched as Armin bit his lip. Armin had something he wanted to say but he didn't want the current extra company to hear it. Eren watched as Armin signed him their secret language. _**I…Think…we…need…to...be…able…to…discuss…this…in…private…first...before…we…make…a…decision**_ Eren watched as Levi glanced curiously between Armin and Eren and their weird sign gestures. Armin was right of course to be cautious. Never in their travels had they come across a very trustworthy person who didn't have some kind of ulterior motive. But Armin did not yet know about the intricate soul matching marks that both Eren and Levi had obtained down below. He didn't know that Eren and Levi had discovered they where True Mates.

Eren agreed with Armin's decision though. It would truly be a life changing decision and they should all at least discuss amongst themselves before agreeing. Eren snapped his attention back up to Levi. "Um Captain Levi… sir? We would really appreciate if we could have at least until morning to discuss it between ourselves before we give you an answer." Levi looked again between the trio and gave a curt nod before proceeding onward. "That is completely acceptable. I understand that it would be quite the life changing choice and you might want to sleep on it. But understand that I have no intention to rush you into a decision. We have at least 2 weeks at sea before we make it into a port again. I am willing to give you the time you need to decide. Until you decide you will be treated as guests on my ship."

Levi paused a moment before continuing. "Although I have never had "guests" on my ship before so I don't want to make any promises that my insane crew wont be a bit... odd." Levi looked at them again before continuing, "In my private quarters I have an extra room you three can share as well as my private shower. I am the only on who has access to it. I will allow you three to occupy it as my guests and you guys will be able to have some much needed privacy." The trio beamed at Levi. The thought of a shower was heavenly after who knows how long they had been locked up. "A quick word of caution" Levi began which broke the trio out of their quite fantasies of actually taking a shower. "I have a certain standard for my crew…" Levi paused "I treat you all now in a matter of how one would treat a guest but while you make your decision, know that the minute you become part of my crew you will be expected to work in the capacity I get from the rest of my crew." Levi's voice was stern and strong his alpha starting to leak out.

Eren watched as Armin and Mikasa seemed to flinch at his words but Eren stayed still allowing Levi's Alpha to dance again with his Omega in the air protecting Armin and Mikasa from the overpowering scent. Levi suddenly seemed to realize his release of powerful pheromones and started again. "Ok follow me. We are heading back to our ship." He watched as Levi began walking towards the giant ship docked next to theirs.

Levi's ship was incredible. Every surface seemed to shine. The deck was cleaner than any deck Eren had ever seen in his entire life. Even the sails seemed to glow in the moonlight. The trio followed Levi through the ship and up to the captain quarters receiving sideways glances from a lot of Levi's crew. Eren felt a slight ting of nervousness as he walked passed the other Alphas in Levi's crew. He felt as Mikasa and Armin moved in close to his side. They had traveled together long enough to be able to read Eren's emotions and know when he was feeling uncomfortable. He felt himself relax as their shoulders gently brushed his as they walked.

As they reached the captain's cabin, Levi opened the door and their jaws almost fell to the ground. The room was immaculate. Everything in the room seemed to shine. Although being captain of a pirate ship, Levi didn't seem to own much of his own treasure. Instead he had a few key items in the room that stood out and as well as his bed. The first item that stood out was a crystal-like glass ball that hung from a silver chain by the window. Inside was a mixture of what looked like water and frozen crystals. Second was a mural that hung across the back room. It was a map; a map of the world. It was more detailed and beautiful than any map Eren had ever seen.

Sitting behind Levi's desk that was covered neatly in an assortment of maps and other navigating tools stood a large black wooden and leather chair. The chair seemed as though it could have been in the throne room of some great king. Every part of wood on the chair was beautifully carved with beautiful designs and the leather was so shiny and clean it looked as though no one had ever even sat in it. Lastly on the wall next to Levi's bed was the most incredible assortment of weapons Eren could imagine. There was an incredible assortment of knives, swords and guns some of which Eren had no idea where they had come from.

"Well, if you three are done gawking at the contents of my cabin I'll show you to your room and to the showers." The three of them snapped their heads back up to look at Levi and nodded. Levi walked over to a small door that lead to a side room. The room was considerably smaller than The captain's quarters but it contained a bed, couch and bookshelf. It was very lightly decorated but to Eren, Mikasa and Armin it may as well been a castle. Levi left them for a moment to fetch clean clothes and towels for all of them. Eren broke the silence. "We are either the unluckiest shits in the world or the luckiest sons of a bitches in the entire sea." The other two stared at him for a moment until Armin started to chuckle. Eren and Mikasa joined in and all of a sudden they where having a small fit of laughter.

A small knock on the door brought them back to their senses. Armin opened the door to see Levi with a stack of clean clothes and linens. His eyes passed over them lingering slightly longer on Eren's until he spoke up. "Showers this way, brats. Let's go. You reek." Levi walked escorted the trio to the showers and proceeded to show them how to use the water. "We are going to raid the RMP ship for goods and supplies. I will be back to check on you later." They all nodded their heads. "Thank you, Levi," Eren said with a small smile. Eren watched as a flicker of emotion swam in Levi's eyes again that looked like tenderness that disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Levi nodded again at them, turned and then quickly walked back out of the captain's quarters.

POV-LEVI

Levi made his way quickly back towards his cabin. In his hands he had the clean clothes and linens so the brats that seemed to have dirt caked on every part of their bodies could take a much needed shower. He was also startled by his desire to return to where Eren was. He had known the brat for only about an hour or so but he felt an incredible urge to protect and be with him at all times. He wouldn't let himself act on these impulses though. He knew Eren, True Mate or not, did not want to be smothered by some new Alpha he had just met. Levi knew that Eren, after what he had survived would not be keen to an aggressive alpha pursuing him.

It took much of Levi's control to not pull Eren out of the embrace he had shared with Mikasa when they had been reunited. Levi had not realized how possessive his Alpha had become of Eren. Seeing Eren in the arms of another Alpha had made Levi momentarily seethe. But Levi was no animal. He would not be like those savages that gave into instinct. Levi would protect Eren but he would let Eren take the steps to whatever this was going to be if he ever wanted this to be anything. Levi would wait for Eren no matter how long it took.

It was beautiful. Levi had walked back into the cabin relatively unnoticed by the trio of brats. They were laughing. Eren was laughing. It was the most breathtaking noise Levi had ever heard. The honey-sounding laugh was so overwhelmingly divine. Levi at that moment decided it was worth more then all the treasure in the world and he would do anything to hear it again. Levi broke their little party with a small knock on the door. Their eyes popped back up to him. "Shower's this way, brats. Let's go. You reek," Levi said as he walked them to the showers and proceeded to show them how to use the water.

After they seemed to understand the gist of how the showers work, Levi decided it was a good time to make his exit and allow them to finally get cleaned up. "We are going to raid the RMP ship for goods and supplies. I will be back to check on you later," he added before he left. They all nodded their heads. "Thank you, Levi," Eren said with a small smile. Levi stared for only a second. The world seemed to momentarily stand still. Eren had smiled; smiled at Levi. He nodded at them quickly and abruptly turned to leave. Levi felt like his face had heated up slightly and he would not let his possible future crew member see him, Levi: Humanities strongest Pirate blushing.


	4. Chapter 4

"tch, disgusting," Levi said to himself as he ran his fingers under the bottom of the desk in the Sheena's captain's quarters. "You would think this scum could at least clean their big fancy shit ships," Levi thought to himself. Levi continued his search through the captain's quarters. Although the lack of cleanliness annoyed him it was not what he was searching for. Levi was looking for something in particular. "Why did they not kill Eren on contact?" Levi thought to himself. Omegas, no matter what the age, if found were hunted down and killed, never captured. Although Levi was happy for their apparent lack of protocol because it brought Eren and his friends to him alive and not dead, he still needed to know why. Being an omega was an instant death sentence. Never in current history did that ever falter.

"There has to be a reason," Levi thought to himself again. He began tearing again through the endless documents and clutter throughout the room. "These damn pieces of shit, they can't even keep their paperwork and important documents organized," Levi said to himself. Levi continued to look over the documents until he finally found what he was looking for. His eyes quickly read down the document that read, "To all captains of the RMP fleet. A specific boy of age 10 has escaped from Dr. Grisha Yeager. This boy is average height with green eyes and brown hair. Through the decree of your highness, despite the nature of his dynamic, you are not to hunt but to capture and return this boy to the capital. The boy is suspected to be traveling with two comrades who are also to be captured and returned for proper punishment in the aid of his escape." Levi looked at the date of the decree. It was dated for 6 years ago. "So, the brat and his friends have been on the run for 6 years," Levi said to himself out loud. He was again impressed with the determination of the trio. Outrunning the RMP was no small feet.

A small knock on the door brought Levi's attention back and he looked up as his first mate Erwin and crazy scientist Hanji walked inside. "Marco told us you wanted to see us," Erwin began. Levi looked at them. He could feel the curiosity burning out of Hanji and the suspicion dripping off Erwin about the new "guests" of the ship. "Damn shitty glasses, calm down. I can smell your curiosity," Levi began as he watched as Hanji was almost at her bursting point with questions about who Levi had found on the ship. "Leeevvvvviiiii, please I can't wait anymore. Tell me pleeaaassee was it what I think it is? Pleassseee you have to tell me," Hanji began to whine. Her curiosity obviously outweighing her regard for him as her captain. "Yes Levi we are all quite interested in the new "guests" on the ship," Erwin began. Levi reached up and squeezed the bridge of his nose. This was bound to be a long conversation but where to start? "Listen up. I am only going over this once with you and the information is not to leave this room," Levi began.

~~~~~~~~~Time-Skip-Levi tells Hanji and Erwin about his meeting with the brat.~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, you're telling me that you and Eren are TRUE MATES?!" Hanji finally burst out as he finished telling them the details. "Yes, shitty glasses, how else would you explain this marking on my wrist?" Levi said back. "This is indeed an interesting development," Erwin stated in a matter of fact way. Levi could see the gears in Erwin's head already beginning to churn. "But Levi," Erwin began. "As miraculous as the event of finding your True mate is, why would the RMP have captured Eren and his friends instead of hunting him?" Levi looked at Erwin again handing him the orders he found in the desk draw. Levi watched as Erwin's eyes began scanning down the paper and Hanji looked over his shoulder also reading the orders.

As they both looked back up Hanji spoke first. "But what relation does Eren have with Dr. Yeager?" Levi looked back at Hanji again and spoke. "You have heard of this Grisha Yeager?" "Oh, yeah definitely," Hanji began. "He is one of the leading doctors and scientists in pheromone research for the king himself," Haji continued. Levi thought to himself momentarily before speaking again. "What would a scientist in the royal court want with an omega? Omegas are supposed to be killed immediately. Why would he have been keeping Eren prisoner? Why is he so keen on getting him back?" The three pirates looked from one to another all thinking silently but could not come up with a sound reason for it.

"Captain!" The voice filled the room. All three of their heads snapped back to the door where a crewmate was banging on the door. Levi turned once more back to Hanji and Erwin and spoke once more to them in a quieter voice. "We will talk about this again privately although we probably will not understand the connection without the help of Eren and his friends. I doubt they trust us enough just yet to tell us. Not even me, true mate or not." Hanji and Erwin nodded and Levi proceeded to the door.

Levi pulled the door open and was greeted by the tall muscular body of his crewman Reiner. "What is it, Reiner? This better be important. I told you guys to not interrupt unless it was important," Levi said. "Yes captain! It is, captain. The crew and I found the armory of the ship and I think you should see this," Reiner replied. "Alright lead the way, Hanji! Erwin!" Levi said looking back again. "Manage the ransack of the captain quarters. I found what I was looking for. Feel free to ransack the rest of it for anything else of use to us." "Yes captain!" Hanji and Erwin replied in sync. Levi turned again and followed Reiner down the staircase into the ship.

As Levi followed Reiner down to the ship armory Levi started becoming more and more disgusted with the state of the ship. "Tch, Disgusting." Levi spat again looking at the dust and cobwebs incasing every surface of the interior of the ship. "Do they only keep the outsides of these ships nice?" Levi spat sarcastically. "It would appear they only cared for outside appearances, captain," Reiner replied. "Well, they were a shit crew. Maybe if they cared more for their ship it would not have failed them so badly against us," Levi stated. Levi continued to follow Reiner down into the ship towards the armory as he heard footsteps running towards him. "Captain!" he heard someone shout from behind him. He turned to see Sasha, his crew's chef running towards him. "What do you want, Sasha?" Levi said curtly. "I have something important I am going to see," Sasha had her hand on her knees trying to catch her breath. "I don't have all day, Sasha. What do you need?" Levi said again in a more intense voice. "Yes… captain..."

Sasha began through breaths. "The…kitchen on this…ship has food…supplies that could last us… for months at sea, sir!" As Sasha spoke Levi could see the excitement oozing out of her. Levi became very happy upon hearing this news. With the addition of three new mouths to feed for the next few weeks the extra food would be a very good asset. "Sasha," Levi began sternly, "You are to keep that food out of your mouth. Grab Connie, Jean and Marco to help you bring it back to our ship and begin on dinner. There are three guests on our ship that I am sure have not eaten a good meal in a long time so make sure to prepare an adequate amount of food." "Yes Captain!" Sasha replied and turned to run back towards the kitchen.

Levi and Reiner finally made their way to the door leading to the armory and as Reiner opened the door, Levi was met with the faces of his crewmen: Petra, Oluo, Gunther and more gunpowder, guns and swords in one spot than Levi has ever seen in his entire life. "They had all this firepower on their ship and they didn't use it on us?" Levi said thinking aloud to himself. If the RMP officers had all of this, if they had used all their assets against them they could have done so much more damage to Levi and his crew. "Captain, I noticed that the men on this crew were exceptionally strong in the battle but they seemed to not entirely be using their heads that well."

Petra began seeming to understand the blank stare Levi was giving all the weapons in the room. Levi's brain clicked again with understanding. Yes, the RMP soldiers were strong physically in the battle but Levi realized that the addition or Eren's omega pheromones must have made them unable to think clearly. Seeing as how most RMP soldiers especially on big fancy ships like this were mostly Alphas, Eren's scent was driving them mad. Levi's crew had not been affected due to the masks Hanji created.

"Captain, how would you like to proceed?" Oluo asked. Levi snapped back again to his crew and started barking his orders to them. "Petra, Oluo and Gunther begin taking inventory of what is here so we can add it to our supply! Reiner! Go up to the deck, grab any available crew and begin emptying the armory's supply into ours, and make sure to clean it off first! It's all filthy." "Yes Captain!" they all replied in return and started work immediately.

"Captain, we're loaded and ready!" Hanji said making her way back to Levi who was overseeing the last of the supplies and crew making their way back on to the ship. "How did we do?" Levi replied after finding the massive deposit of guns and ammo in the RMP ship. He had been helping with the cleaning, sorting and storing of the new supplies. "Wellllll sir, other than the massive amount of food and weapons on board their ship, everything else was rather mediocre. We found a small treasury room with a few chests of gold and other treasure but it was nowhere near what we usually find on these ships." Hanji states. "Tch, figures" Levi said not entirely surprised by the news. "They must have spent most of it on their extremely well stocked kitchens and armory," Levi said. "Tell the crew to break for dinner and then we are sailing forward. I want to start putting distance between us and this ship. The pigs who were expecting this ship will no doubt start to notice its disappearance sooner than later." "Yes Captain!" Hanji responded.

"Hanji…" Levi started. He was torn between his desire to deliver food to the trio by himself or sending a crewmember to do so. He didn't know if he was ready to see Eren again just yet. His face began to flush again thinking back to Eren's smile. He wanted to see him again but…dammit this was all messing with his head in ways he didn't know was possible. Levi looked again up at Hanji who was awaiting orders. She had not missed the slight flush to his face and was watching him intently with a crazy smile plastered on her face. "Dammit…you stupid shitty glasses, stop looking at me like that and make sure to tell Connie to bring our guests dinner. They met him when we rescued them so they will probably accept food from him."

Hanji grinned again at him "arrrre yooou suurrre you don't wannna bring it to them yourself, captain?" she jeered playfully at Levi. "Dammit Hanji no, just do it," Levi bit back at her. "Aye aye captain!" Hanji replied with a slight laugh. Levi grabbed the bridge of his nose again. IAt was going to be a long night. After dinner he would have to meet with Hanji and Erwin again to discuss their next plan and set sail.

POV – Eren

Eren closed his eyes and sunk his head under the shower again. The water was somehow heated and Eren was sure he had never felt a moment as good as the clean water hitting his skin. He looked down at the stream of water. It was hitting his skin clear but hitting the shower floor dark and muddy. Eren felt filthy. He began to scrub himself using the variety of soaps and scrubs Levi had in his shower. He scrubbed and scrubbed until his skin began to feel raw. He still felt dirty. Eren reached over his shoulder scrubbing his back the best he could but Eren could feel the impressions of the bite marks that littered his shoulders and back. He began to rub at them bitterly and watched as some of the water became tinted red.

Eren spent the last of his shower sitting under the warm stream feeling the small droplets slightly sting his now raw skin. It felt both slightly painful yet soothing at the same time. After a few minutes under the water, Eren reached forward and turned off the water. He stepped out after drying off and gazed into the foggy mirror above the sink. Slowly wiping the fog away, he hardly recognized himself looking back. Eren had lost quite a bit of weight. He still had a small amount of his muscle mass from his years of training left. Most of his skin was covered in all different stages of bruises, some a light yellow while others a vibrant purple or blue. His hair had grown quite long and was unruly than he had seen it in a long time. His face was a bit swollen from his last encounter with the RMP officers that were not pleased with Eren's mouthing off to them.

Eren's most redeeming feature was the only thing that looked familiar to him: his eyes. They were his mother's eyes. Eren could sometimes swear he saw her looking at him through his own eyes. They had helped him through so many of the terrible ordeals he had experienced in his life. Losing his mother all those years ago had become the beginning of Eren's nightmare of a life. Grisha had found them. He destroyed their peaceful life they had been living. Eren shook his head pushing the thoughts of Grisha out of his mind. He didn't want another breakdown.

Eren looked back at himself in the mirror and gazed back into his eyes seeing his mother again. He let the warm memories he had of her flow through him. Eren started letting the promise he had made to her pulse through his mind, body and soul. He had to keep fighting. It was not over yet. Eren poked his head out of the washroom door and scanned his eyes over Levi's room checking for any sign of his return. The room was empty. Eren very momentarily felt a slight pang of disappointment flash through him before making his way back to his room. He was sharing the room with Armin and Mikasa. They had a lot to discuss and Eren saw no reason to delay the conversation any more.

~~~~~~~~~Time-Skip-Eren tells Armin and Mikasa about his meeting with Levi.~~~~~~~~~~~

"Eren? Can I see your wrist?" Armin began after a long moment of silence. Eren had told them of their unusual meeting in the cell. He told them how almost as soon as they made eye contact the mark had begun to form on his wrist. "Eren, I have only read of the legends of True Mate markings in the books we have ever found on Omegas or mates. It is probably knowledge that has been lost throughout the ages." Eren looked back up at Armin from his wrist slightly disappointed with the lack of information. Armin was one of the smartest people Eren knew. He was hoping that maybe he had at least a small amount of info on the whole "true mates" markings thing.

"Is that the reason you where willing to get on to this ship with him so easily?" Mikasa said staring intently between Eren and his mark. "Mikasa…" Eren began. Eren knew she would be more suspicious about the whole thing than curious. Eren began speaking again. "I'm not going to lie and say that wasn't part of my consideration of going with them but you know just as much as I do that I have always looked up to Levi as hero. When he had offered me and you two as well a chance to be part of his crew I just…" Eren stopped. He knew she was right in her suspicion but he wanted this chance so badly. To be a part of Captain Levi's crew, part of the infamous Survey Core crew. Finally, being able to fight the RMP, not just run from them. He wanted to stay but he didn't want to split up from the only people he had left that he called family. He looked up at them again and continued "but I don't…I don't want to lose you guys." Eren's eyes dropped down and his shoulders began shaking slightly.

"Eren…why would you lose us...?" Armin began. Eren looked up again with his eyes slightly damp. "You two have had to sacrifice so much of your lives to protect me, running village to village, braving harsh mountains and rough seas when I had to venture to almost inhabitable places during my heats." Eren felt his voice shaking slightly but continued on before they could say anything. "You guys have the perfect opportunity to finally be free of me and all the sacrifices of a normal life I've robbed from you. I feel so selfish that I want to stay here so bad, become part of Captain Levi's crew and be able to fight back, but I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you to stay with me. If you don't want to be with me anymore after everything you had to endure on that RMP ship just because of what I am… I understand."

Eren felt a small sob escape his throat as he finished talking. Armin and Mikasa immediately pulled him into a gentle hug and Mikasa started talking. "Eren, you are never going to lose us. We love you. Your bravery and passion to live and fight inspire us and we would never consider you being a burden to us. I wouldn't want to live my life any other way if I didn't get to be with you." Eren felt his shoulders shake again slightly as tears ran gently down his cheeks. "Eren..." Armin began. "When we lived together in Shiganshina and all those bullies would push me into a corner because I was so much smaller than them and I cared more for books and learning than most kids, you didn't even waste a breath to push them off of me. Despite being at an obvious disadvantage you would do anything to protect the people you love no matter the consequences. You are such an amazing person, Eren. I love you like my brother and cant imagine spending my life without you or Mikasa with me."

Armin and Mikasa glanced at each other nodding with a silent agreement. "Eren," Mikasa began. Eren looked up again at his two closest friends. "If you are willing to try to stay and trust that midge…I mean Captain Levi… then we will stay here right next to you as we always have. We may not trust Levi and his crew just yet but Eren, we trust you." Eren smiled slightly with relief flooding his body. The fears of Mikasa and Armin wanting to leave him finally leaving his body.

The trio chatted for a few minutes quietly as a small knock was heard at the door. Eren's heart skipped a silent beat thinking Levi was coming to check on them but felt that slight ping of disappointment again as the boy's voice he recognized as Connie said he was leaving them some dinner outside of the room. Eren's disappointment soon disappeared though as he opened the door to be greeted with 2 trays filled with food. The food was steaming hot and smelled heavenly. There was everything from broth soups and baked potatoes, hearty looking stews, fresh baked rolls and even fresh grilled fish. Eren, Mikasa and Armin wanted nothing more than to dive head first into the food but Armin stopped them suddenly. "Listen guys, I want you to know I am right with you with wanting to dive into this food but…we all haven't really eaten a proper meal in a while. So, as much as this pains me, we better take this slow or we will probably just throw it all back up. Eren and Mikasa groaned slightly knowing of course that Armin was right as always. They slowly began picking at the lighter foods on the plate working their way up to the heavier food until they all felt full and content. With their stomachs now full for the first time in what seemed like ages the trio began to feel their eyes begin to droop and they crawled into their beds and finally fell asleep.

 **~~TRIGGER WARNING! The next part is a nightmare sequence that will have descriptions of things that happened to Eren while he was imprisoned. There will be descriptions of violence and rape. If these things make you uncomfortable please skip forward to Armin's POV~~**

 **(*I just wanted to make a small author's note about this part. A lot of what happened to Eren while he was in his cell will be mentioned in this nightmare but do keep in mind that the reality is a bit altered because well, it is all in Eren's mind*)**

 _Eren watched in horror as Mikasa and Armin were tossed to the ground and handcuffed. He clawed and bucked trying to escape the cold grasp on his wrist. The last thing he saw was his friends being knocked out and everything went dark._

 _Eren woke up. His hands were chained above him. He was naked except for a leather strap around his neck. He was surrounded by men but they were not men. Their eyes were large, red and distorted. Their teeth sharp and ragged soaked in blood all in crooked smiles. Eren screamed as he felt one of them sink their teeth into his back and he passed out again._

 _He woke up to screams in the cages next to him. Mikasa and Armin were being beaten with whips covered in blood. "Eren why!" Armin screamed "Why would you let us be captured, Eren?!" Armin yelled again. Eren looked at them. Their bodies were bloody and broken. "It's your fault, Eren!" Mikasa screamed. "If only you weren't born." She screamed again as another lash came down on her back. Eren watched in horror as the whips crashed down on them over and over. He was powerless to help them, he couldn't move._

 _Guilt flooded his mind. Suddenly a cold voice echoed behind him. "So, you little whore. You like what you see? Because I know I sure do." Eren screamed as the man thrust his entire penis into him. Agony…, that was all Eren could feel…, all he could hear… all he could see. The man behind him continued to thrust over and over to the sounds of the whips coming down on Mikasa and Armin. As the man shuddered, Eren felt a hot sticky fluid fill him and run down his thighs. The man pulled out and Eren fell slack in his bonds being held up only by the chains restraining his hands._

" _I'm sorry, I'm Sorry I'm so sorry" Eren started sobbing. "Awwww poor little omega thought we were done already?" Another cold voice said from behind him. Eren begged, "please no more please" and he screamed as the next man thrust into him and began biting up and down his back. "Oh don't you worry yourself poooor little omega, your father said we could do what we wanted with you as long as we don't mate or kill you. We will be having plenty of fun before you get reunited with your dear old dad. I know just how much he has been missing his little experiment."_

 _Eren began screaming "no! no please! Don't bring me back! Noo! Stop please! Nooo!_

POV-Armin

Mikasa and I jumped out from our beds to the sounds of Eren screaming in his sleep. "Eren! Eren! Wake up, Eren!" Mikasa started shaking him slightly. Eren's eyes flashed open but they seemed glossed over. He continued to shake and sob but not moving. "Eren, please Eren. It's ok, Eren. Just breath." Eren's breath was shallow. He seemed stuck in a half dream state not able to fully wake up from the nightmare. "Armin! He's not waking up. We have to figure out how to calm him down," Mikasa said with her voice shaking a little. She turned back to Eren who started to cry out in pain. Seemingly Erin was stuck halfway in his dream unable to escape into reality. Armin was struck suddenly with something he had read once in the rare books. He had come across a section about Omega physiology. "Mikasa, you might not like this but I read it once that Mates can produce a calming pheromone to help soothe a distressed mate." Mikasa shot her eyes up in a slight glare at Armin knowing what he was suggesting but Armin watched as she seemed to swallow a lump in her throat. "Armin, go get Levi."

POV –Levi-

"As I was saying" Levi continued. He had been going over the new route the ship would be taking with Erwin before retiring for the night. "I believe the best course of action would…" all of a sudden Levi felt as though he was punched in the gut. It felt as if all the air left his lungs. "Levi, are you alright?! What's wrong?" Erwin jumped out of his chair. He seemed to feel distress filling the room as well. Levi looked up panicked. Something was wrong. Something was wrong with Eren. Almost as soon as he had come to this realization he heard shouting throughout the ship. "Captain! Captain Levi, please we need your help!" Levi flew to the door and wrenched it open. He looked down onto the deck of the ship to see and extremely distressed Armin. Most of his crew had popped their heads out feeling the same distressed feeling pumping through the air. Levi leaped down to the deck. "Armin, what happened?" Armin looked ready to cry. "Captain Levi, please just come. Eren... he had a nightmare. He's stuck in some sort of in-between world. He opened his eyes when we tried to wake him but it's like he's not quite awake. He's stuck in-between his nightmare and reality." Levi followed quickly behind Armin as they approached the door to the captain's quarters.

Levi's gut clenched at the sight of Eren. He seemed paralyzed in fear. Eren was shaking as sobs and screams were leaving his lips but he seemed unable to wake up completely from whatever nightmare was keeping him hostage. Levi knelt at his side immediately starting to whisper soothing words of compassion and calmness to him. Levi slowly started seeping out a soothing pheromone. The only other time he had done this was on the ship when Eren was having a panic attack but it felt like he had known how to do it his entire life. Levi continued to pump his calming pheromones into the air while whispering soothing words to Eren. Slowly Eren's muscles started to relax and his eyes began to come back into focus. Eren started to blink. His shaking started to settle. "Eren…" Levi began. "Eren, you're okay. You're on my ship. Armin and Mikasa are sitting right behind me. You're safe, Eren. Everyone's safe." Eren nodded slightly as sat up from the bed.

Armin and Mikasa returned to Eren's side. Eren grabbed each of their hands. "Thank goodness you guys are safe," he said softly. Armin and Mikasa leaned in for a group hug and the three of them sat silently for just a few seconds. "Are you okay, Eren?" Armin asked first breaking the silence. "Yea…Yeah..." Eren replied his voice cracking a little. "I just had such a terrible nightmare but I think I will be okay. I am sorry about waking you up," Eren finished. "Eren, please don't worry about it. We are just happy you're okay," Armin said quietly. "Levi…?" Eren began. He looked down at him trying to show compassion in his face knowing he was probably failing terribly. "Thank you… you know for waking me up… and you know for helping me out back there." "Don't worry about it, brat," Levi replied. Eren smiled slightly back up at Levi. Mikasa and Armin stood up. "Thank you, Levi," Armin stated followed by Mikasa, "Thank you, captain Levi."

Levi nodded to them both and they all walked back to their bunks. "Will you be okay, Eren?" Levi asked quietly to him before getting ready to leave. "Yeah I think so," Eren replied. "Okay, well I'll let you get back to sleep. If you want, Hanji has a tea that helps give a dreamless sleep," Levi started. "That actually sounds really nice," Eren replied. "I'll go get some…" Levi started to say as he turned. Before Levi could take two steps Eren grabbed his hand. Levi felt his heart jump into his throat at the feeling of Eren's hand graced his own. "Do you think I can go out to the deck and… you know get some fresh air?" Eren asked but stopped. "Actually, with the other people on the ship I don't know if I can sit out there on my own so on second thought I'll just take it in here," Eren finished off. Levi stared a moment before tugging a bit on Eren's hand. "Come on, brat, I'll sit with you so you can get some air." Levi watched as Eren had a slight flush pass over his cheeks. "Thanks again, Levi," Eren said with a small smile. Levi felt his heart flutter in his chest once again. It was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~~week and ½ time skip brought to you by, Levi's love for Eren~~

EREN POV

Eren sat with his legs hanging over the Forecastle Deck looking out to the dark water. The intense fog seemed to swallow the entire ship whole. Eren couldn't see more than about 10 feet in any direction. Eren shuttered slightly as a sea breeze blew over the boat. He had forgotten his coat when he left. As the breeze passed by, Eren felt a sudden weight of a coat land on his shoulders. "Forgot you coat, brat?" Levi started as he sat down next to Eren handing him his tea. Eren nodded silently. They both fell into their routine comfortable silence. Some nights Eren would ask simple questions about being a pirate or tell Levi one of his amazing stories from his travels but most nights they just sat in a comfortable silence together. Eren took his tea and turned his gaze down with his face suddenly feeling a bit warmer. He and Levi had seemed to fall into a nightly routine of drinking tea after the ship had calmed down and most people had gone to sleep.

Peaceful sleep never came for Eren without the help of Hanji's seemingly magic tea. The effects of the tea helped for a dreamless sleep. It also helped that the tea was probably the best tea he had ever drank. Hanji said that Levi didn't have much rules about food and such but she had told him quote, "I will have no shit tea on my ship." Eren smiled silently to himself. "What are you smiling about over there, brat?" Levi's voice snapped Eren back into reality. "Oh nothing... haha, just remembering something Hanji told me the other day," Eren replied. Levi's nose seemed to scrunch up at the mention of Hanji. "Anything that shitty glasses freak says to you can't possibly be good," Levi said sounding slightly sarcastic. Eren gave a small laugh and they returned to their comfortable silence.

Eren had not told Levi yet that the trio had decided to stay on Levi's ship and become part of his crew. They had agreed that although the three of them had decided to stay that first night, they should really see how they get along with most of the crew first. It had been almost two weeks since him, Mikasa and Armin have been on the ship and it had been the most relaxing yet exciting time they have had in what seemed like forever. Armin seemed to automatically bond with Hanji. The two of them together may probably be the most dangerous thing these seas have ever seen.

Armin had also seemed to be getting a bit cozy with Levi's first mate Erwin. Armin brushed it off most days stating that Erwin was a tactical genius and Armin just loved sharing battle plans with him. Mikasa on the other hand seemed to be impressing people left and right with her fighting abilities. She began sparring with the other Alphas on the ship and was being begged to help others with all the various fighting forms they had picked up on their travels. Mikasa also seemed to spar with one particular Alpha more than any other. This Alpha was a girl named Annie. The two of them never seemed to talk much but were incredible sparring partners that no one even dared get in their way when they were practicing.

Last night the three of them decided that joining Levi's crew was not only the best option for them but something they all wholeheartedly wanted to do. Tonight Eren decided he would tell Levi that they had come to a decision. "Hey Levi?" Eren began. "What's up, brat?" Levi responded. "So, I thought that maybe we should talk about, ya know…" Eren brought his wrist up to show Levi. "Ya know… this." Eren had been slightly dreading this part of the conversation. He couldn't lie to himself or Levi that it had been that very mark that had really influenced him to stay with Levi and his crew. Levi had always been a hero in Eren's eyes but he couldn't help but feel that if they had found them in that cell and Eren and Levi had not been True mates, he probably would not have decided to stay stuck on a ship full of Alphas. Levi would have always been his Hero for all the terror he was on the seas to the RMP but at the end of it Levi would have just been another Alpha in this cruel unforgiving world. Eren still had a bitter taste in his mouth about Alphas and knew that coming to trust the other Alphas on this ship was not going to be the easiest thing to do.

Levi looked back between Eren and the mark and nodded his head in agreement. "Here is the thing, Levi," Eren began. "I can't deny that no matter what happened to me in that cell, I feel an undeniable draw to you and I am sure you feel it too." Eren paused as Levi nodded his head again. "And tonight I wanted to let you know that Mikasa, Armin and I have decided to join your crew officially." Eren watched as Levi's face stayed stoic but emotion that seemed like relief and joy flooded his eyes. "I just… know that I am not ready for whatever this whole true mate thing entails." Eren watched as Levi's eyes fell slightly and felt a lump form in his throat. Levi thought Eren was going to reject him as his mate. "No... no, I don't mean it like that." Eren paused for a moment before continuing he was trying to find the right words but it was so hard. "Levi, I am not rejecting this idea of you and I being mates but I just don't want this whole thing to move so fast… I just need time and I hope that me being your mate was not the whole reason you were letting us stay and join your crew because I don't know when I am even going to be ready to take that step."

Eren finally stopped the rambling falling out of his mouth and looked down again at his tea. "Eren…" Levi began. Eren was slightly scared of what Levi was going to say but he looked back up at Levi. "Listen I would Love to have you, Mikasa and Armin as part of my crew no matter what our wrist or this universe say about what we are. The three of you have proven yourself to be assets to any crew and I would be honored to have you be part of mine, Mate or not. I will also not deny that a selfish part of me wants you to stay because of this pull I feel toward you, but I will never do anything to you that makes you uncomfortable." Eren almost choked on his words as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat but failed. He felt as hot tears pricked the side of his eyes. Eren had been so fearful of this conversation but Levi had not rejected him nor his wanting to be part of his crew. "Thank you, Levi," Eren whispered and they sat silently again finishing their tea with their fingers slightly brushing up against each others.

Levi walked Eren back into his room and wished him goodnight. "Tomorrow we will announce to the crew your trio's agreement to join and all the things that entails." Eren nodded his head in understanding and wished Levi a goodnight. He crawled into his cot and fell asleep.

BANG

Eren was jolted awake as a loud crash echoed around him. Mikasa and Armin jumped out of their beds. The three of them were instantly alert trying to figure out what was happening. They peered out into Levi's main quarters but he was not there. Almost immediately Levi barged into the room looking slightly panicked followed by Hanji and Erwin. "How did they find us, eyebrows?!" Levi barked. Levi was oozing Alpha pheromones and both Hanji and Erwin seemed to be struggling to talk. Eren released some of his own pheromones to mask them from Levi's which snapped their attention to them. "Shit… Eren, listen we are under attack by a RMP ship. I have no idea how they found us so fast but they snuck up on us in this hideous fog. The three of you should stay put. We will go and get rid of this damn scum."

Eren watched as Erwin and Hanji nodded as they started fastening their masks. "No way, Levi!" Eren said back immediately. Eren watched as Levi obviously frustrated not wanting to or having the time to argue this started to open his mouth in protest. "Levi!" Eren shot out again. "The three of us have been running, fighting and hiding from the RMP for our entire lives. We will not sit idle in this room as your crew… no, our future crew fights as we hide in some room." Levi's face returned to its stoic non expression but Eren saw the fire burning in his eyes. "Okay, brat." Levi responded. "Follow me."

Eren, Mikasa and Armin followed Levi to his wall of weapons and Levi turned to each of them. First to Armin. "What is your specialty?" Levi asked sharply. "Sniper rifle and long distance shooting, sir," Armin replied. "Got it," Levi responded. Levi walked to the gun portion of his shelf and pulled a long rifle off the wall. The rifle was fitted with a type of telescope. "Listen up, Armin…" Levi began. "This is the most accurate sniper rifle I have ever found in the world. The telescope fitted on top works as an eyepiece that is more accurate than any crosshair." Armin nodded taking the gun and peering thru the scope. Levi also handed Armin a sword and handgun for any close combat he may get into.

Levi turned to Mikasa "What is your specialty?" he asked. "Close combat and duel blades, sir," Mikasa replied. BANG! Another hit on the ship sent shock waves throughout the room. "We are running out of time," Levi began. "Erwin!" Levi barked. "Tell the crew to mask up and get then ready for battle." Levi turned to Hanji next. "Hanji, go get me two masks; one for Armin and one for Mikasa." "What about Eren?" Hanji replied as she ran for the door. Levi and Eren locked eye contact for a moment. "He doesn't need one Hanji. Now go!" Hanji turned and ran out of the room as Levi turned back to his weapon wall pulling down another blade. Levi clicked a switch on the handle of the blade and it split into two pieces. He handed both of them to Mikasa. "It acts as both a sword and a Duel blade," Levi began. "Simply fit the two pieces together and it becomes a single sword again." Mikasa tested it once or twice before flawlessly transferring the sword back and forth flawlessly.

Levi nodded in approval and handed Mikasa a pistol before looking towards Eren. "Specialty, Eren?" Eren looked back at Levi "The sword." Levi nodded and walked once more to his wall. Eren watched as Levi pulled out the most beautiful sword Eren had ever seen. The handle was long and narrow surrounded by twisting gold and silver. The blade seemed to glimmer in the dim lit room. "Eren, this is my sword and it has never failed me. There will be times in this battle that I will not be able to be at your side so please let it protect you." Eren nodded as he grabbed the sword. He felt almost as power seemed to flow through him as he grasped the sword. Levi then handed him a pistol. "I have to go command the crew," Levi began. He looked from one of them to the next with his eyes landing on Eren. "Don't you dare die on me, brats." With that he left the room.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin looked from one to another. Each of them showed the obvious signs of fear and thrill across their faces. "Listen up, guys" Eren began. "Levi's crew have been fighting together for a long time. We don't want to mess up their battle routines and strategies so this is what we're gonna do. Mikasa, you're with me on the ground. We're gonna play backup for the rest of the crew. No one in Levi's crew will be getting stabbed or shot through the back tonight. Armin, you get up to the highest, safest vantage point. Send me the whistle sign when you're situated. Watch me through the scopes and I will sign you anything you need to know from the ground. Armin, we'll use your whistle signs that we made up for the various different parts of the ship. Keep an eye out from above for the people who need help and tell us where to go." Eren looked up. His two friends nodded and they proceeded out to the Main Deck.

Armageddon. That is what the trio saw as they left the captain's quarters. The two ships had been hooked together with people on both sides boarding both ships. Swords were clashing and pistols were shooting. Eren watched only for a second as Levi's crew danced around the seemingly endless onslaught of RMP soldiers. "EREN" Mikasa yelled "Lets go!" Eren snapped back to reality. He turned and nodded to Armin. In the chaos the trio made it to the Main Mast of the ship and guarded it as Armin made his climb upward. Armin being extremely agile and fast snaked his way up the Mast before most RMP officers noticed their presence. "He's here!" Eren heard shouted. He whipped around to see RMP soldiers making their way towards them. Eren and Mikasa held their weapons up ready to strike. Eren reached up giving Mikasa one last warning before pulling off the leather guard around his neck that guarded his scent gland.

For the most part Eren never took off this leather guard. It played two purposes in Eren's life: one being the protection of his scent gland for Alpha's trying to mate him. The second being a power he had been training to use his entire life. The power that had made the last 4 generations of kings hunt for omegas. He had been practicing to manipulate this power since he learned about it in his father's lab. Most ancient studies said that it could not be used unless an omega was in danger of being unwillingly mated but Eren's father had been using various experiments and tortures to get it to release. Although his father was mostly unsuccessful, Eren had began to feel its powers that laid mostly dormant start to stir more and more on command. He had never told his father to deny him the glee that his methods of torture were working and awakening something inside him but after he had escaped Eren had been training with Mikasa daily to use it. Through his continuous training he became able to maneuver this command pheromone power like a whip through the air. The downside being only that he could only use it on one or two alphas at a time in small time periods or he began feeling pain in his bones and joints.

Eren pushed his command pheromones at the upcoming Alphas and watched as their faces became contoured in confusion as they froze in place and dropped their weapons. Soon after blood spat from their mouths as Mikasa's swords pierced their hearts from behind. Eren released the command pheromones feeling a slight tightening feeling in his index finger. "Too long," Eren thought to himself. Mikasa joined him again at his side as they heard a whistle from above. It was Armin. The whistle was low but resonated throughout the ship. Armin whistled one long whistle and two short ones meaning trouble on the Quarter Deck. Mikasa and Eren without needing to even turn to each other made their way towards the quarter deck.

Two of Levi's crew, Marco and Jean, were surrounded by five big Alphas seeming to be outnumbered. Eren and Mikasa jumped into action. Eren quickly signaled Armin to aim for the largest of the group. Almost instantly a shot rang out putting a bullet through the huge bloke's forehead. The others froze momentarily in confusion to the sudden drop of the large alpha solider. During the surprise, Eren and Mikasa charged the other four soldiers. They snapped back into action after realization of what happened turning their backs to a just as equally surprised Jean and Marco. "That's him!" one of the alpha soldiers said pointing his sword at Eren. With hearing that for the second time that night, Eren decided his hypothesis of the RMP attack on the ship was because he was on it.

Mikasa passed one of the Alphas her swords clashing with two more. Eren charged the Alpha who was yelling at him with his sword easily deflecting the soldier's attacks. Marco and Jean took down the forth seemingly forgotten by the RMP soldiers when Eren and Mikasa arrived and helped to finish off the two soldiers Mikasa was fighting. When the other three dropped, Eren released his command pheromone again on the Alpha he was fighting, freezing him in his place. The RMP officer dropped his weapon and Eren signaled Mikasa to tie him up. As soon as he was tied up, Eren released his command and bent down face to face with the alpha who was now struggling against his binds.

Eren proceeded to knee him in the face sending him toppling over. He pulled the officer up by his hair. "Who sent you?!" Eren demanded. The officer simply spat in Eren's face. "You damn as well know who sent us, you dirty little omega bastard." Eren's face went suddenly white. Of course HE sent them. Grisha Yeager. Eren's father. Eren looked down at the alpha once more before plunging his sword through the officer's heart. Another whistle. Eren snapped back up listening intently. Four whistles slightly higher than the other one… another ship.

BAM! The next ship rammed into Levi's ship. Eren was swaying suddenly almost falling over but caught on to the wheel of the ship. He watched in horror as another RMP ship latched hooks into theirs. Screams, battle cries, gunshot and confusion filled the air. Eren's heart sank slightly as the next brigade of RMP crew members swarmed the ship. Suddenly, Eren felt the surge of Levi's dominating pheromone fill the air but it was also mixed with panic and fear. Levi was in trouble. Eren signaled Armin to find Levi and turned quickly to Mikasa. "Mikasa, Levi is in danger. I can feel it. Armin is finding him now." Mikasa nodded and they waited for only a second before Jean spoke up. "Thank you for the rescue but we are going down now to help the rest." Eren nodded and listened again as he heard Armin's whistle. Two long whistles, three short. Levi was on the Forecastle Deck.

Eren ran to the end of the Quarter Deck and peered over in horror to see Levi surrounded by 25 men. He was backed up to the railing only just barely holding off all their swords trying to plunge through his heart. Eren was going to lose Levi. Eren was going to lose his new home before he even joined it. Eren was going to lose his mate.

Eren began to feel his skin boil. Every part of his body was pulsing his commanding pheromone. He could no longer control it. Eren felt as the air around him began to electrify and spark. Eren let out a roar and the world seemed to stop moving.

POV- LEVI

Levi felt the most adrenaline he had ever felt in his life coarsening throughout his body. Another ship had crashed into them. Levi and his crew had just started to turn the battle in their favor as the next ship crashed into his. Levi watched in horror as another ungodly amount of RMP soldiers began to pour into the ship. His heart sank with the realization that even if they somehow miraculously made it through this night, no doubt many of his men and women will have fallen. His thoughts drifted to Eren. Fear sparked through him. He had to make sure Eren was safe. Levi watched as 20 more men ran up to the quarter deck where he was currently fighting off five other men. "Tch.. the bastards just don't give up," Levi spat. He was being pushed back towards the railing. He had to get out of his current position but how? Levi had just about made the decision to jump into the water and climb back up on the other side of the ship as he heard a roar echo through the ship.

The air was suddenly charged with an electric current and what felt like Eren's pheromones surrounded all three ships. Levi had never felt Eren's pheromones like this. He had to surround himself with his own pheromone to stop himself from dropping to his knees. Levi watched as all the members of his crew fell to the ground on their knees and the Alpha RMP soldiers lowered their weapons and began walking toward the Quarter Deck. Levi watched in a mixture of horror and awe as Eren started mutilating all the RMP officers as they came close enough to him. Eren seemed to almost be floating. He made his way towards the main deck and the RMP officers surrounded him seeming unable to move.

Levi started running towards Eren. He noticed as he came closer to Eren that he was surrounded by an electric field. Eren's once green eyes were glowing gold staring down at the RMP officers that now surrounded him. Levi watched as Eren tilted his head to the side and all the RMP officers lifted their swords and plunged them through their hearts. They all fell instantly having taken their own lives without even hesitation. Levi ran up to Eren just as Mikasa reached him. She was yelling trying to calm him down. "Eren! Eren, please its me Mikasa, They're dead, Eren! Please stop! Calm down Eren!" Eren seemed unable to hear her. Levi put his hand on her shoulder and Mikasa whipped around blade drawn but lowered it upon seeing Levi. "Mikasa, let me try," Levi said quietly.

"Eren?" Levi began. Levi watched as Eren whipped towards him glowing. "Eren, it's me Levi. We're all safe now, Eren." Levi watched as the field around Eren started to dissipate. Levi walked over and reached out for Eren watching as his eyes flicked back and forth from gold to green. As Levi pulled Eren into his arms, he watched as Eren's eyes finally stayed green. "Le..vi…" Eren choked out. "yo..u're…s..afe.." "Yes, Eren. Everything is okay," Levi said. He felt a sigh of relief leave Eren until Levi listened in horror as he heard every bone in Eren's body break. Every joint in Eren's body seemed to pop out of place and he seemed to begin steaming. Eren's face contorted into pain and he began to scream until he fell unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

POV: Armin

Armin felt as the feeling in his legs finally return. Upon standing up he heard a blood curdling scream from down below. He made his way down quickly from the Crows nest where he had been stationed for the majority of the battle. As Armin reached the bottom, his eyes widened in horror to see a completely broken Eren in Levi's arms. Levi seemed to not allow anyone near Eren. His usual stoic face was washed in fear and protectiveness. Levi's Alpha pheromones were pulsing throughout the ship. Mikasa was shouting at Captain Levi to give Eren to her but they were getting nowhere. Both were panic stricken and irrational. Armin gulped down his nerves and worries. He had to talk to Levi and get Eren somewhere that was not in the middle of a now graveyard of men.

"Cap..ptin Le ...Le…Levi, sir," Armin started. No one seemed to even paying him any mind. Armin swallowed his nerves one last time. Now was not the time to be afraid to talk. Eren needed someone rational to get him somewhere more safe and secure. "CAPTAIN LEVI, SIR, IF YOU WANT EREN TO GET ANY BETTER PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" Armin watched as both grey and striking eyes turned to look at him instantly ceasing any argument. He saw in his peripheral vision as Erwin and Hanji walked up to try to assess the situation and what seemed like the entire crew's eyes landed on him. Armin swallowed once more and continued but more relaxed yet firm. "Captain Levi, Mikasa we need to get Eren out of this bloodbath and into a more secure location. Captain Levi, sir, please as gently as you can pick Eren up without putting any pressure on him. As soon as he is in a safer location I will explain how he can be treated."

Levi and Mikasa nodded their heads and Levi proceeded to pick Eren up in a princess style so gently it seemed as if he was not even holding him. "Hanji," Levi barked gently. "Yes Captain?" Hanji replied. "How did the infirmary hold up during the battle?" Hanji looked slightly down for a moment before answering. "A few canon balls went straight through the center of the room wrecking some of the medical equipment and the hospital bed." Levi nodded in response seemingly thinking to himself before continuing. "I will use my quarters. It went seemingly untouched and being next to Mikasa's and Armin's quarters, that will allow them to watch over him more easily." Everyone nodded in approval and Levi made his way up to the Captain's quarters on the ship.

Armin watch as Hanji cut away the blood filled clothes off of Eren before Levi set him down on the bed. Mikasa came back into the room with towels and a water bucket to try and remove some of the blood and dirt off of Eren. Levi never moved from Eren's side. He took the towel from Mikasa and started to wipe the blood from Eren's broken and steaming body and face. Soon after Erwin entered the room with a clean hospital robe and as gently as Levi could he placed the garment on Eren and tied it around the back. With all the movement Eren had done, he would little but occasionally scrunch his face in pain. It seemed as though his brain had shut down his conciseness while his body was healing. "Armin…Armin…Brat!" Armin jolted back from his thoughts to see an extremely concerned Mikasa looking down at Eren and an equally-as-concerned Levi, Hanji and Erwin looking at him. Armin knew they must be waiting what only he could provide: answers. He knew he was going to have to indulge his soon-to-be crew in some of the more private information about his travels with Eren and Mikasa. Armin didn't 100% know if it was his place to tell them but he gave a quick glance to Mikasa who nodded her head slightly, tears glistening in the sides of her eyes. If they were going to join Levi's crew, they had a right to know what they were getting involved in.

"What I am going to tell you three is extremely sensitive material and I hope that you will not divulge it to anyone else," Armin began. He knew Eren didn't want more people to know about this but he knew Eren would not wake for give or take 3-5 days. However, Levi more than anyone needed to know what he was getting involved in now. Armin watched as the three of them nodded their heads. "Well, I would like to start off and tell you that I think Eren is going to come out of this more easily than you think possible." Armin watched as they all glanced at him in disbelief before continuing. "Ok… I know this is going to sound a bit out there… but Eren's body has regenerating abilities and although I have never seen any damage to this extent, I know for a fact that the steaming you see coming off his body is proof to me it is working." Armin watched as the three of them glanced again over to Eren and nodded again before Levi spoke up. "How is that even possible?" Armin looked once more at Mikasa who gave him a nod of approval to continue. Armin took a long breath. "Captain, sir… you may want to take a seat it. It's a bit of a long story." Armin watched as Hanji, Erwin and Levi nodded sitting down around Levi's desk and Armin pulled up a chair next to Erwin and began. "Well..."

~~~~~~~Flash Back 16 years ago… March 30 18xx POV 3rd person~~~~~

"It's a boy!" an excited doctor proclaimed. Carla Yeager sighed in relief finally slumping back into the bed. The doctor walked away to clean the baby. Carla smiled to herself. "A baby boy!" she said tired but excited. Carla knew from that moment she would do anything in the world it took to keep her baby boy safe. To keep Eren safe. "Perfectly healthy!" the doctor exclaimed again walking back to Carla with the bundled up baby in his arms. "You did wonderfully, honey." The doctor bent down kissing Carla on her head while passing Eren to her. "Thank you, Grisha dear." Grisha and Carla watched as baby Eren opened his eyes looking up at his parents faces for the first time. "He has your eyes…" Grisha began. Carla tensed slightly as Eren has her green eyes.

Green eyes were early signs of Omegas being as they were a recessive gene. However, sometimes like herself those children developed into Betas but definitely not Alphas. "Honey, I am a Beta though. Green eyes don't automatically make a child an Omega. You know that." Grisha bent down kissing her head again. "I know, sweetheart. I guess I was only hoping for another Alpha but I am sure he will be a great addition to our family." Carla nodded slightly saddened by Grisha's disappointment and snapped her eyes up as the door to the room creaked open. She saw as the small eyes of Grisha's son from his first marriage peered in the room. Carla never cared that Zeke was not her biological son. She loved him as her own since marrying Grisha.

Zeke would be 12 years older than Eren and was an Alpha like his father. "Do you want to meet you new brother?" Carla said quietly not wanting to startle Eren. Zeke nodded excitedly and ran to the side of the bed, climbed up and peered down at the bundle. "He is so little and… kind of wrinkly," Zeke said crinkling his nose. Carla laughed softly. "They all look like that, sweetheart." Grisha lifted Zeke from the bed "Ok, Zeke, time for bed. It's late and you have classes at the palace tomorrow," Grisha said firmly. "Yes father," Zeke said a bit downhearted. He wanted to spend a bit more time looking at Eren.

~~~Skip 3 years ahead.~~~

"Mom mom!" Zeke said excitedly. "Guess what I learned today?!" "And what is that, sweetheart?" Carla asked as tending to Eren. "I learned about the foul creatures known as Omegas." The last words seemed to leave Zeke's mouth with a hiss. Carla frowned only slightly. Carla was never truly content with the ideals the kingdom has instilled in people about omegas. She would never tell a soul but one of her closest friends growing up had been an omega in hiding. Her name was Ellie. Carla had found out one-day walking in on a conversation between Ellie and her mother. She swore to never tell a soul though.

When Ellie turned 12 she had her first heat but couldn't hide from the guards so a hunt was called for her. Carla had listened in horror as men from the RMP scurried through the forest chasing her until they had finally cornered and killed her. The RMP had questioned Carla about her relationship with Ellie. She was forced to deny that Ellie had given any signs about being an omega. The guilt had burned in her for so long. If she could have saved her she would have but she couldn't, she didn't. From that day forward she decided she would not be a coward anymore. She would never deny a person the right to live based on who or what they were.

"Mom! Mom! Are you even listening?!" Carla snapped back into reality from her memories and nodded. "Yes… yes, sweetheart, of course I'm listening." Suddenly Grisha entered the kitchen walking over and kissing Carla on the cheek. "So, what are you guys talking about so excitedly?" Grisha began. "Well, dad…" Zeke began telling Grisha how they had learned about Omegas in class and the dangers they propose to society. "Son, that is 100% correct," Grisha beamed back "Omegas are foul creatures that deserve to have nothing but a knife to their throats." Carla winced slightly as the two boys continued with their discussion of Omegas as she set the table for dinner. Fear was slowly creeping into the back of her mind. In a few days she would be getting the kit to test for Eren's dynamic. "What if… no," Carla thought to herself silently. "Eren will be safe no matter what the result says."

The test slipped from Carla's hand. Her knees were weak. She fell to the ground as a silent sob left her throat. Eren. Eren, her baby boy. There was no denying it. Eren was an… omega. Carla started to cry silently only brought back by the quiet cries of Eren from his crib. Carla stood up immediately walking to his crib and pulled Eren into her arms. "Eren, Eren my baby boy… what will we do?" Struck by her need to keep Eren safe, she placed him back into his crib. The day was Thursday. Carla sent a silent thanks to any god above willing to listen. Grisha and Zeke would be returning late due to late night meetings that took place at the palace on Thursdays. Carla glanced at the morning sun. She had approximately 10 hours before they would return. Carla knew she had to go. She had to leave Zeke. She had to leave Grisha... they would kill him. They would kill Eren. Carla would not let that happen.

~~~5 Years later.~~~

Carla glanced out the window to see the three children playing in the flower field. A smile formed on her lips as she watched Eren pretending to be a pirate protecting Armin from an officer that was being played by Mikasa. Mikasa would win of course but it never stopped Eren from trying his absolute hardest. Mikasa was only just 2 years older that Eren. When Eren was 5, he and Carla had been walking through the market. Eren spotted Mikaza sitting in an ally alone. She wouldn't talk much when Carla had asked if she was lost but when Carla asked her where her parents were, Mikasa had only said they had died earlier that year in a fire. Carla watched as Eren had taken off his red scarf Carla had just given him as an early Christmas gift and wrapped it around her.

Carla looked down once more before her decision became concreated. "Dear, what's your name?" Carla asked softly. "Mikasa," she replied softly. "Well, Mikasa, would you like to come home with us? It's not much I but It's warm and I promise to take care of you." Mikasa had began to sniffle slightly and nodded her head. Carla watched as Eren reached out and grabbed her hand. He started leading her out of the market and back towards their home.

The other young boy's name was Armin. He was a year older than Eren but seemingly much smaller. He lived with his grandfather a few houses away and had befriended both Eren and Mikasa who had seemed to adopt him themselves. He was, according to Eren, "pushed around by big headed pigs." Carla chuckled to herself slightly as she continued to watch the kids play.

Carla had explained to Eren very early on the danger his dynamic was to him and the people around him. Eren often hated his own dynamic knowing it was the reason they always had to move or live so far away from villages. However, Carla made him promise to never be ashamed of who or what he was. She made him promise to keep fighting no matter what. Eren had to survive. Carla wanted nothing more than for her baby boy to be happy, bursting of energy, and alive. Eren had looked her straight in the eye and promised her that he would never say any of those horrible things again. He promised that he would always fight and never give up.

The only other people who knew about Eren was his adopted sister Mikasa who they had told after she had walked in on Carla explaining Heats to Eren. Carla knew she would have to tell her one day soon and was fearful of that day. Mikasa had accepted it no questions asked and promised to protect Eren from anyone who dared try to "Hunt" him. The other person who knew was Armin. This kid was borderline genius and seemed to pick up on the subtle hints and quiet conversations that happened between Mikasa and Eren but again did not seem to mind at all. The three of them seemed almost glued at the hips at all times.

Carla's smile faulted slightly. She knew they would have to pack up and leave soon and that would mean the children would have to say goodbye to Armin. It made her sad because Eren, other than Mikasa, had always had trouble making friends and knew he would miss him dearly… but if somehow they would come with them? Carla shook her head. Dinner was ready and she called the children inside. They sat around the table excitedly chatting about some new discovery they made on their adventures when Eren turned to her. "Mom? Can Armin stay the night so we can all log our adventures together in our adventure book?" he asked. Carla looked up from her dish and swallowed her food. "Of course, honey. Armin, just be sure to check with your grandfather ok?" Carla said hesitantly. "Ok!" Armin replied happily.

~~Later that night~~

BANG! Carla shot up as a banging on the door rang through the house. She ran from her room only to be talked to the ground and her arms restrained. She struggled but it was futile as the grip was too strong. "Tsk tsk tsk, mother. You should know you can't fight out of my grasp," a voice said. Carla's heart dropped to her stomach as the especially cold voice of her son Zeke whispered into her ears. "Did you really think you could run forever, mother?" said Zeke callously. "Obviously she was more foolish than I thought," said another cold voice from the dark living room. Suddenly, the lights flicked on and Carla looked in horror to see Eren tied up and gagged crying on the lap of her husband Grisha.

Next to them on the floor laid an unconscious Mikasa and Armin also tied up. "Let him go, you monster!" Carla screamed. "Now now, Carla sweetheart, no need to be so angry." Grisha stood up throwing Eren down to the ground and walked up to her. His eyes were cold. Cold, dead and no longer the eyes of the husband she once loved. "Now, as nice as it has been to see you, my move," Grisha said coldly. "I have an extremely important part that you have to play in Eren's development for me."

Carla shivered as the understanding dawned on her. She turned to Eren who was looking up at them fighting his bonds trying to escape to her. "Eren, Eren dear, Mommy loves you." Carla began to tear. "Eren…. Never stop figh…" Carla gasped in pain as a sharp object penetrated her stomach. Carla fell to the ground and let her eyes rest one last time on Eren who was now screaming at her to be okay. Carla reached her hand out one last time stroking Eren's face. "Eren, Mommy loves you, don't ever forget that." Carla's hand fell limp and her once bright eyes went dull and she moved no more.

~~~2 Years later~~~

"Dadddy, please stooooppp," Eren screamed as the needles penetrated deep into his knees. Grisha was pumping some new concoction into Eren again in hopes it would trigger his Omegan defense pheromones. The pain was excruciating. Eren watched as Grisha pulled the needles out and the skin began to steam. "Well, it seems the new serum didn't affect the regenerative powers," said Grisha fascinated. Eren watched as Grisha wrote more notes into his book. "I don't feel anything different from your pheromone though. Tsk tsk," Grisha tapped his pencil on his note pad. He had been experimenting on Eren secretly since bringing him here. It had begun with Grisha triggering Eren's first heat. The heat and pain had almost been unbearable as Eren screamed in pain. Eren shuddered. The last heat had passed just 1 month ago which gave him another 5 before his next heat.

"Now now, Eren, if we don't start seeing some results I can't promise for your friends' safety. Eren peered over in horror to his friends, who were chained in their cells, began to scream as the chains holding their arms and legs started to separate. "No no please," Eren yelled. Grisha watched in wonder as Eren's eyes suddenly flashed from green to gold and back. The screaming stopped. "What was that? Now that's what I am saying, Eren. You need to work with me and I promise I wont hurt your friends," Grisha said intriguingly. Eren swallowed the vile that had risen in his throat. He had almost lost control. He couldn't let Grisha know his experiments were working, not when they were so close to escaping "I… I don't know… It just happens sometime… when I get mad…"

Eren choked out. He had to tell Grisha just enough to keep his attention away from Mikasa and Armin. He just had to make it through today's torture. Their plans to escape being the only thing keeping him sane over the next excruciating hour. Grisha squeezed his nose between his fingers. Eren sighed quietly in relief knowing it meant he was too tired to keep going. "Tie him back in his cell," Eren finally heard Grisha tell the Alpha guard at the door. Eren watched as Armin and Mikasa were released from their chains and returned to their cell which sat next to his own.

Eren collapsed to the ground as the guard threw him back into his own cell. He sat for a moment on the ground trying to regain his focus. Whatever Grisha had pumped in him today was making the world spin slightly. "No" Eren said to himself quietly. Today was the day they would break out of this place. Eren felt a slight surge of energy flow through him as he stood back to his feet. Eren looked over to Mikasa and Armin who looked at him with worried eyes. Eren began to give them silent instruction that they would still go about the escape tonight using their secret sign language. They had been developing this language together in secret in the cells at night when everyone slept. They developed this in order to never speak their secret aloud. It gave them a way to communicate silently without having to worry about being overheard.

Armin and Mikasa nodded when Eren finished with his instructions. They would wait two hours before the plan started. Grisha would be sleeping and the next guard will have just started his shift which would last 7 hours before Grisha's return. Eren, unknown to Grisha, had indeed awakened his Omegan defense Pheromones as Grisha called them but to Eren they were his Command Pheromone. It gave him an ability to control an Alpha within a certain range to him. He had been practicing daily with Mikasa at night. He could not use it for long as he would begin to feel pain in his fingers and soreness in his neck. He had come to a point where he could control Mikasa's body movements for about 5 minutes before the aching started.

Eren sat awake in his bed waiting for the cell. It was time. Eren released the latch on his neck collar and started to focus his command pheromone to the guard at the door. Eren smiled triumphantly as heard the guard drop his rifle and start walking towards the door. Eren had no time to spare. The guard walked to Mikasa and Armin's cell first and unlocked it. Mikasa, who was already standing at the door, immediately grabbed the guard's sword and plunged it through his chest. Eren released his command pheromone and only felt a slight twinge in his index finger.

Mikasa caught the body and laid it silently on the ground. Armin grabbed for the keys heading to Eren's cell as Mikasa raided the now dead guard for any useful supplies. Eren refastened the leather guard around his neck again as Armin opened his cell. Immediately, Mikasa joined them and they fell in a small embrace with each other for only a moment. Eren had not had any physical contact with anyone other than his father's experiments since being brought here and it filled him a little with warmth that he forgot he could feel.

~~~Back to present~~~

"So, after about 6 years of running and traveling we were ambushed by this RMP brigade that caught us off guard and that's how we ended up aboard that ship." Armin finished. Levi, Hanji and Erwin looked back at him. Their expressions were blank as they processed the information. Hanji started with the first question. "Why didn't Eren use his power on the RMP ship to escape?" Armin looked over to Hanji and pointed back at Eren. "You see that strap around his neck?" Armin began. The three of them nodded. "It acts as a double edge sword to Eren. See, he can only use his command pheromones without the strap on but when he takes it off he is also at his most vulnerable."

Armin paused glancing at Levi. "If an Alpha were to take hold of him when he could no longer use his command pheromones and bite into his neck scent gland, he would be tied to the Alpha in a mating bond for the rest of his life. It is irreversible." Armin jumped slightly as a small growl escaped Levi's mouth. Erwin cleared his throat and joined in next. "So, Eren couldn't use his power because RMP never took his collar off and he was being restrained?" "Yes, exactly." Armin replied.

They sat for a few moments more allowing the rest of the information to settle in with only a few questions here and there from Hanji. "So, Eren will be okay?" Levi asked calmly. Armin nodded "I don't know exactly how long it will take, sir, because he has never had such intense damage but based on what I have seen his regeneration abilities do, he'll survive." Levi finally stood up with a relieved sigh passing through his lips and walked to Mikasa's side looking down on Eren. Eren was still steaming profusely but unconscious. Levi turned his head from Eren to the other two of them again. "My offer still stands: you three, as far as I am concerned, since last night have already become part of my crew. That means no matter the battle you are fighting, me and my crew will always have your backs."

Armin smiled and looked down with tears in the corner of his eyes nodding. Mikasa also nodded looking down. "Now! Hanji, Erwin!" Levi barked "Yes Captain!" replied everyone. "We have a shit fest to clean up! Get you and the crew into gear and I want this ship shining by the time Eren wakes up!" Levi barked loudly. "Sir! Yes, Sir!" Erwin and Hanji replied in unison and they left the room. "You, brats," Levi continued, "We have a lot of work to do out there! Watch over him and if you notice any changes, you find me immediately. Is that clear?!" Armin looked over to Mikasa and the both nodded. "Sir, yes Sir!"


	7. Chapter 7

Levi POV

"Tch, that just leads us back to suspecting there is a spy on my ship," Levi spat. The words were like venom. Erwin and Levi had been in a meeting about the last attack for what had felt like hours. Each possibility of what led the RMP to them they discussed seemed less likely than the last. The only idea that made any logical sense was that there was a spy on Levi's ship. "We need to get to the bottom of this now, eyebrows. How did they find us so fast?!" Levi didn't want to believe it for even a minute. He had trusted his life to his crew so many times and the idea of a snake aboard his ship, putting his crew in danger, putting Eren's life in danger, made him livid. "Levi, the king is a powerful and cunning man. We can't for a moment think we are invincible. It seems the only course of action to take at the moment is weeding out the spy." Levi nodded his head solemnly. He didn't want to believe that he of all people let a spy aboard his ship but all the clues pointed in that direction. Levi would not let his pride blind him from keeping the rest of his crew safe.

"So, eyebrows, what do you suggest?" Levi watched as Erwin's eyes lit up. Besides piracy, Erwin loved nothing more than outwitting his enemy. Erwin had the uncanny ability to guess his opponent's next move. Like a game of chess, slow and calculating, each move was thoroughly thought out 10 steps earlier until the inevitable checkmate. "You can leave it to me, captain!" Erwin responded with the same fire in his eyes.

"Now… on to our other business. How are the repairs to my ship going?" Levi began again. "Well, captain, most of the outer damage has been repaired and the infirmary has been restored," Erwin replied. "The crew is just finishing up the last few repairs on the sails and the main mast. I must say, repairs went rather smooth with the materials supplied by the two RMP ships. Our ship seemed to take most of the damage that night so we were able to repair most of the damage by stripping down their ships."

Levi nodded again before responding, "Good. I want to leave at first light so get the crew's asses moving. I am going to check on Hanji and Armin. The two of them together makes me a bit nervous and they seemed like they have been deep in conversation about something the last two days. I'm curious about what they have been working on." "Yes captain!" Levi watched as Erwin rose and started for the door but before Erwin left, Levi said one last thing. "Erwin… when we leave, make sure to sink the RMP ships to the bottom of the ocean. Let those Alpha scum decompose on the bottom of the ocean floor forever." "Yes, Captain!" Erwin replied and he left the room.

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and sat back in his chair. He glanced up from his desk at Eren who was still sleeping on his bed. The steam coming from Eren had subsided a lot over the last 24 hours and Armin had said it was a good sign. "He should be waking up sooner than later," Levi thought. Levi pushed himself up from his desk to leave for the Infirmary but stopped at the bedside next to Eren's sleeping form. His face seemed much more relaxed and at peace. Levi hoped he was at least dreaming and not stuck in nightmares the whole time. Levi brushed his hand ever so slightly through Eren's hair. His hair was soft and just the slightest touch sent a spark of electricity through Levi. He retracted his hand quickly and turned to the door to head to the infirmary.

As Levi approached the infirmary door, he heard the insane and loud voice of Hanji who was speaking way too fast for anyone to possibly follow. He heard as an equally enthusiastic Armin replied. How Armin was even able to keep up with Hanji's rambling was a mystery to Levi but his curiosity of what the two of them had been discussing burned in his mind so he opened the door. "So! Like I was saying, Hanji, I have a theory that in the same way you are able to suppress the Overpowering Alpha pheromones, I truly believe we can synthesize a suppressant that can help omegas make it through their heat cycles without being discovered so easily." Levi was immediately drawn into the discussion with the mentions of omegas and just listened intently, not even noticed by them as the two went back and forth with each other. "Exactly!" Hanji replied. "I mean, the medication I produced only suppresses it to a certain extent, so the Omega's would still have to go somewhere slightly secluded during their heats. However, they would not have to go to the extents of places you three traveled during Eren's."

The mention of Eren jolted Levi from his deep thoughts about the benefits this medication could have on society and omegas. "So, what did the three of you do during Eren's heat?" Levi's sudden invasion of Armin and Hanji's conversation startled the two of them and they jumped slightly. "Jeez... captain," Hanji began "you scared the living day light out of me! How long have you even been standing there?" Levi simply shrugged Hanji's comment off and asked Armin again. "So, brat? What did you guys do?" Armin stood up straight obviously slightly more intimidated by Levi but proceeded anyway. "Well sir, Eren gets his heat every 6 months so that is about 2 times a year."

Levi nodded and Armin continued. "Well, for the most part when Eren was not in heat, we stayed away from big cities and heavily populated towns anyway. Mostly we stayed on the road and trained with each other." Levi looked at Armin in slight disbelief. "So, you are telling me all the stuff you guys learned to do is self taught?" Armin nodded his head and continued. "We learned a lot about sword forms and proper uses for weapons in books we found throughout the world. We didn't have much else to do in our travels except learn how to survive." Armin looked down with a slight sad look in his eyes before looking back up at them and continuing. "Well anyway, for the most part during Eren's heats we would travel to the Titan Mountain range."

At Armin's last words, Levi simply shook his head "That is just not possible…" Levi said again disbelieving. What in the world had these brats gone through to survive? "Armin," Hanji began. "that is just not possible. How did you even survive there? The wolves and bears and other beasts that live there and not to mention, the weather is deadly." Levi listened intently as Armin continued his story. "Well, the first few times we had traveled there we almost did die but it was less dangerous than when we stayed closer to civilization. See the first time Eren had gone into heat, we miscalculated the range his pheromones could travel and were almost caught. We decided to go somewhere where there was no one around." Armin paused for a moment before continuing. "As I mentioned before, the first few times in the mountains were some of the hardest times in our travels. We were half frozen and stuck in a cave. Eren's heat mostly consisted of him running and extremely high temperature and he had a lot of discomfort. I tended to him mostly; being a beta his Omega pheromones did not affect me as heavily as they did Mikasa."

Levi felt his hands clench tightly upon hearing the last statement but Armin chirped in immediately. "But Mikasa never ever fell into her instincts. The heats just made it hard for her to think clearly so she mostly kept watch over the mountain. See, she has a lot of control over her Alpha and she loved Eren but as a brother." Levi felt himself relax again. He would be lying to himself if he said the closeness between Eren and his Alpha sister made him slightly jealous but he also knew Eren probably would not have made it without her so he pushed the thought to the back of his mind. "So," Levi began. "you brats had a cave hideout in one of the most treacherous mountain ranges that you frequented two times a year for 6 years?"

Armin looked at Levi shaking his head and began again. "Well, Eren's first two heats were spent in a slightly less treacherous place, but when that almost lead us to be caught we decided to move to the mountains during Eren's heats. We used our same cave hideout for the next 4 visits but…" Levi watched as Armin paused looking to the ground. "but what brat?" Levi said a bit more harshly than he meant but Armin's eyes snapped up again and he began talking. "Well, I guess Eren wouldn't mind me telling you about it. See on our 5th visit our normal route had been destroyed in a landslide so we had to find an alternate method up to our cave. As Eren led us up another route he literally just fell suddenly down a hole." Levi felt himself gasp at the thought of Eren suddenly falling down into a pit out of his grasp but listened as Armin continued.

"Well, me and Mikasa panicked and ran over. We fell to our hands and knees and yelled down the hole for him. Eren told us quite quickly that he was fine and that we should take out some of our rope and climb down into the hole. Mikasa and I had not wasted any time. We quickly tied some rope to a nearby tree and made a rope ladder down into the pit. Thankfully Eren escaped with only a slight sprain. However, while he was down there he lit a torch and noticed he had landed in an underground passage. We decided that it was just as good of a place to camp out during the heat so we decided to see if it led anywhere." Armin paused a second more as it seemed he was deciding whether or not to continue. "Well! Well! What did you find?!" Hanji had started squealing obviously over anticipating Armin's answer. "It… It was something we never could have imagined." Armin started.

"The tunnel had opened up into a beautiful flowering meadow. It was full of wildlife, streams and even had a lake. The place was like something out of a fantasy novel. The harsh weather of the surrounding mountains seemed to be stopped by the peaks." Levi looked at Armin in disbelief. How could something so alive be in the middle of the deadliest mountain range forever and no one know of its existence? "THAT IS TOTALLY UNBELEIVEABLE! HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN THERE MORE THAN ONCE?!" Hanji screamed in her now uncontrollable fit of excitement. "haha… yeah we have spent all of Eren's heats there since, well except his last one…" Armin trailed off on the last statement and Levi had felt his blood boil again. Levi's voice sounded even more venomous and cold. "Where did you spend his last heat… Armin?" Levi watched as Armin shivered slightly at Levi's tone. "On the RMP ship… sir." Levi felt his stomach drop. He felt as his possessiveness of Eren burned inside him. If he could kill all of those pigs again, he would.

"Well!" Hanji rang out obviously trying to lessen the tension in the room. "Why don't we call it a night Armin? We can all talk again in the morning." "Oh… um okay. Goodnight, Hanji. Goodnight, Captain Levi. I'll see you in the morning," Armin replied sheepishly and walked to the door leaving the infirmary. Levi looked over to Hanji, his blood still slightly boiling. He told her goodnight and left the infirmary.

As Levi made his way back to his cabin, he noticed the crew had finished the repairs and had all mostly left to go to sleep. A few of his crew including Mikasa were sparring on the main deck and Levi decided to join them for a session. His blood was boiling and he needed to calm down. After a successful session of throwing most of his crew to the ground while giving some instructions to others and an extremely satisfying sparring match with Mikasa, Levi told them to head to bed and proceeded back to his cabin. Levi walked to his desk sitting on his chair and sinking into it. The day had been exhausting but tomorrow they would finally be back at sea and heading back to Trost Island: Levi's home. As Levi leaned back in his chair, his eyes felt heavy and fell into a deep slumber.

POV Eren

Pain was the last thing Eren swore he could remember. As his eyes fluttered open he only felt the cool feeling of soft sheets on his skin. He leaned upward slowly and peered around the dark room. He was in Levi's cabin in Levi's bed. Eren felt as a rush of heat hit his cheeks and started peering again around the room. The cabin was mostly dark only slightly illuminated by the moonlight peering through the window. His eyes finally settled on Levi who was huddled over in his chair apparently sleeping. The moonlight fell over him exposing his half unbuttoned top and his hair slightly tussled to the side. Eren didn't know exactly what he should do next. Should he wake Levi? Should he walk to his room and wake Armin or Mikasa, let someone know he is awake?

Eren was not even exactly sure how long he had been sleeping but his joints and muscles ached as he stretched his arms above his head. He slid silently out of the bed deciding to wake Levi. Eren didn't think Levi could be all that comfortable sleeping in his chair. He walked over quietly and found himself momentarily staring again at Levi. The moon shining through the window highlighted some of the fine edges of Levi's jaw and cast a silent peaceful look on his face. Eren looked up to Levi's slightly tussled hair. He laughed silently to himself. Levi's hair had always fell perfectly into place, even when fighting so seeing the slight bed head made Eren's face feel a little warm again. Levi's hair looked soft and inviting. Eren was struck with the sudden urge to touch his hair and fix it in place. He reached his hand out but as his fingers ghosted over Levi's hair Levi's eyes snapped open.

In an instant defensive reflex, Eren felt as Levi jumped from his seat and swiped Eren's legs from under him. Eren felt a sudden surge of panic as he seemed to fall in slow motion to the ground. Eren watched as Levi, who was now aware of what happened, panic to catch Eren so he wouldn't hit his head on impact with the floor. Eren closed his eyes and braced for impact as they both ended up tumbling down to the ground together. When Eren opened his eyes he was greeted with stormy grey eyes that were piercing directly into his. Levi had landed right on top of Eren who had become extremely aware of the fact he was only wearing a hospital robe.

"You're awake...?" Levi's voice came out as a whisper. His voice was still scratchy from sleep and the close proximity of Levi's lips made Eren's face light up again slightly. "Yeah… how long was I out for?" Levi, who was staring intently into Eren's eyes, spoke softly again. "4 days." Eren felt his face warm up again as his eyes fell between Levi's eyes and lips. When he had seen Levi cornered on the back of the ship he was sure that would be the last time he ever saw him.

Feelings Eren didn't quite understand started to well up inside him. What if Levi had died that day? What if that night when they enjoyed tea together was their last real memory? Before Eren knew what he was doing he lifted his head up and kissed Levi. Eren felt as the shock of the kiss went through Levi. At first Levi simply stayed perfectly still not moving. Eren felt a sudden jolt of electricity as Levi began to kiss him back. The kiss went on for a few moments more and was sweet and tender, not at all heated or passionate.

They suddenly heard the twist of the guest room doorknob and knew the fall must have woken Mikasa or Armin and quickly broke off the kiss. They both stood up from the ground and stepped slightly away from each other. Mikasa and Armin ran into the room. "You're awake!" the two of them shouted enthusiastically in unison. Eren felt as a mixture of relief and happiness swelled through the air. Mikasa and Armin pulled him into a hug with silent cries of relief from his two closest friends filled his ears. "I'm back" Eren replied hugging them back. Eren looked back up to Levi who was simply sitting on the edge of his desk watching the trio crying in each others' arms. Eren smiled up to Levi and watched as a ghost of pink passed over his face and he turned his head looking toward the window. "tch…brats."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

POV – Levi

The night was clear and the water was calm. The heavy wind that carried the ship for most of the day had subsided by nightfall. Levi and Erwin stood on the Sterncastle deck. "How many days until we land?" Levi asked Erwin. "We have two days until arrival, Captain", replied Erwin. "Tonight I plan on talking to the new recruits about the three tria…" suddenly a loud voice that could only be recognized as Eren's cut Levi off. "Oh yeah, horse face? You're on! First one to the top of the ratlines and down again wins!" shouted Eren with a smirking grin. "Fine asshole!" Jean spat back at him. "And let's make it more interesting, shall we?" he continued. "Last one down has to scrub the deck solo till we reach land again," Jean said again with a bit of edge in his voice. "I hope you enjoy scrubbing the whole thing alone then! Let's do this," Eren shouted back.

Levi looked down at the spectacle happening down on the main deck. The rivalry between Eren and Jean had started the moment Eren had decided he was ready to start sparring again. Levi and Mikasa had both wanted him to wait a few more days before starting physical activities again, but Eren wouldn't hear it. "I'm feeling 100% no pain whatsoever!" Eren had replied to there comments and concern. Eren had made his way to the main deck while the rest of the crew sparred together. Eren had originally planned on sparring with Armin but he was practicing swordplay with Erwin when Mikasa walked over to Annie. Eren proceeded to ask Mikasa if she could alternate between them when Jean opened his stupid mouth. "I would just loooove to see someone like you take out an incredibly strong Alpha like Mikasa."

The reaction was instant. Jean's comment had infuriated Eren. Levi was positive he saw Eren's eyes flash gold. "Oh yeah, horse face? Are you saying that because you've heard from the shittiest rumors in the world that Omegas like 'me' are weak and that I couldn't take Mikasa?!" Eren yelled back. "Yeah right! Like you could take Mikasa. Pffft! I bet I could wipe this deck with your face in 5 seconds," Jean had spit back obviously triggered by the horse face comment.

Levi started to walk over to break it up until Eren had yelled, "Alright, horse face. I'll make you eat those words! Right here right now. Me vs. You. Let's go." Levi took a step back. The fire in Eren's eyes had sent shivers down his spine. He wanted to see what the brat could do. Eren and Jean had the entire main deck to themselves. The rest of the crew had made a circle around them and as soon as Mikasa yelled 'begin' Jean launched at Eren. Levi wouldn't lie and tell you that it was a bit anticlimactic. For all of Jean's taunts, Eren had finished the fight rather fast. Eren had whipped Jean right over his shoulder and down to the ground. Eren fell to the ground with him and held Jean in a head lock. Eren kept him locked until Jean had to tap out.

Levi was not completely surprised though. From the stories Eren had been telling him the last few nights as they enjoyed tea together, Eren had definitely fought and overpowered men Levi himself may have had a little trouble with. Since that first fight Jean had come to apologize to Eren later that night and they had become somewhat of rivals with one another. Competing in any little thing.

Levi looked down again just as Eren had made it back down the ratlines only seconds before Jean. Eren was jumping in victory while the rest of the crew cheered for him. Levi stood momentarily star struck. The smile and joy coming from Eren was almost too overwhelming. Levi could feel the happiness pulsing through the air in Eren's pheromones. Never in his wildest dreams did Levi think the boy they found so broken and tattered just a few weeks ago could look so happy. The strength Levi had seen in Eren had inspired him. Eren was so incredibly strong. Levi had started to learn quite a few things about Eren over the last couple of days and one being that Eren was extremely stubborn and never backed down from someone trying to oppress him. Levi would never admit out loud that Eren's fire was extremely tantalizing. Whenever Eren would get that fire in his eyes Levi could feel the shivers go down his spine. Levi shook his head and started to make his way down to the cheering crew to kick their asses back to work. Just as Levi made his way over to the cheering pirates, he watched in slow motion as Eren snagged his foot on a piece of rope and face planted right on to the deck.

Silence. Levi could swear even with the sound of waves hitting the side of the boat, a pin drop could be heard. The once cheering crew had gone instantly quiet and Eren laid not moving on the ground. Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. He had also learned over the last few days that on top of being extremely stubborn and a bit hot headed, Eren was a bit of a klutz. Levi walked to the middle of the circle and stood above Eren. "Eren...?" Levi had begun. "Yes, Captain Levi?" Eren had said with his face still on the ground. "What are you doing face down on the main deck?" Levi asked. "Well, captain sir, I am just simply inspecting the crew's cleaning job, sir." Levi watched as the rest of the crew now over the shock of Eren's face plant erupted into laughter.

Eren began to get up. Levi reached his hand out to help him to his feet. Eren took Levi's hand. Levi felt that electric shock he always felt when he touched Eren course through his body and then proceeded to pull Eren off the ground. The whole crew silenced again with a sudden gasp as they saw a steady stream of blood make its way down from Eren's nose. Levi turned holding Eren behind him and yelled to Jean who was looking particularly smug with Eren's latest tumble down. "Jean, be a good loser to your little match and scrub the deck of all the blood." Jean nodded mumbling some curses under his breath and ran to grab some cleaning supplies. "Eren, I am taking you to the infirmary," Levi said. He finally turned to the rest of his crew and spoke again. "The rest of you lazy ass crew, get back to you training exercises! Any more slacking off and you will all be scrubbing every crevice of this ship until your hands bleed. Understood?!" "Yes Captain!" shouted everyone in unison.

Levi turned again pulling softly on Eren to follow never releasing his hand and started to make his way to the infirmary. A comfortable silence fell between the two of them as they made their way down. Levi opened the door to the infirmary and looked for Hanji but she was nowhere to be seen. "Damn that shitty glasses. Never around when you need her," Levi muttered under his breath. Eren gave a small laugh and Levi turned slightly pink upon hearing the beautiful sound. "Okay, I guess I'll just fix you up then," Levi started. He led Eren to the hospital bed and Eren sat down. Levi walked over to the medical supplies, grabbed some cloth and walked back to Eren. Eren had been using his sleeve to prevent the blood from spilling all over the ground. "Tch disgusting," Levi muttered under his breath. Levi walked over replacing Eren's sleeve with the cloth. "Here, now look up and hold the bridge of your nose." Eren simply nodded his head and followed Levi's instructions. "Okay, you wait here till the bleeding stops. I'll get you a fresh shirt. Will you be good until I get back, brat?" Levi asked in a condescending Levi way. Eren simply nodded his head a slight smile tugging on his lips and Levi turned to leave the infirmary.

Levi ran quickly to the brat's quarters and simply grabbed a shirt off his bed and ran back down to the infirmary. The door was now only cracked open although Levi had remembered leaving it fully open. Levi proceeded to push the door open exposing a now shirtless Eren. Levi felt his face rush with heat as he laid his eyes over Eren's torso. Despite the incredible amount of hardship Eren had gone through in his life, there was not much scarring on him. Levi contributed it to the fact that Eren's healing ability probably prevented most scarring. Eren was definitely slimmer than Levi yet had clear toned muscles on his arms and stomach. He still looked on the thin side but altogether much healthier than when Levi had first found him.

Levi was startled from his thoughts as Eren cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah! Here's your shirt," Levi said much too quickly. Eren slipped the new shirt on and proceeded to sit back down as he buttoned the front. "Thank you, captain," Eren said quietly as he buttoned the shirt with a slight brush of pink in his cheeks. "Levi." Levi responded. "What?" Eren replied turning his head a little bit. "I told you when we are by ourselves you can call me Levi." "Oh… right… yes thank you, Levi." Eren responded again with a smile on his face. Levi felt his face burn again. He walked over quickly and gently grabbed Eren's chin and started inspecting his face. "Any other injuries from your tumble, brat?" Eren simply shook his head bashfully and turned a darker shade of red.

"You know, brat… I don't know how someone as clumsy as you has survived this long."

Levi jabbed playfully. Eren responded with a playful glare and said quite bravely, "Well sir, I'm not sure how someone as short as yourself has survived so long without being able to see over the helm." The room went silent. Levi gave the kid credit. Not many people made fun of Levi's height and were able to tell the tale. Eren simply stared right back at Levi's now more menacing glare without any desire to back down and apologize for his comment. The two simply gazed deep into each other's eyes. each of them burning with their own type of intensity.

As Levi held his eye contact, he began to think of all the interactions he had with Eren since he had woken up, since they had shared that first kiss. Levi in no way wanted to push Eren for more but he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't want more. But over the last few days the two of them had only shared simple brushing of each other's hands while passing. When they would drink tea together at night, they had begun sitting shoulder to shoulder. Eren had even began some playful flirting in their late night conversations.

Levi looked down at Eren inspecting ever piece of his face landing on his lips. Levi watched as Eren licked his lips slightly before slipping his hand behind Levi's head pulling their lips together. Levi felt instantly the lightning shoot through him again, same as the first time they had kissed. Levi wrapped his hands behind Eren's neck and pulled him in closer but was careful to not intensify the kiss too much. Levi didn't want to push Eren too hard. Levi was suddenly jolted as a small growl-like sound erupted from Eren and he whispered. "Please Levi, I want more. I'm not broken so please." Levi did not need to hear more. He instantly pulled Eren in harder and intensified the kiss. He swiped at the bottom of Eren's lips requesting entrance and Eren opened his mouth allowing Levi's tongue inside. Eren tasted incredibly sweet. Their tongues danced together until Eren surrendered to Levi allowing him to take the lead. Levi felt a fire in his abdomen almost explode as a moan escaped Eren's lips. The heated kiss lasted only a second longer until the door behind them slammed open.

"hohoho captain, sorry I interrupted" Levi heard the unmistakable sound of Hanji's voice.

The two of them shot apart with Eren turning an incredible shade of red and Levi turned around shooting glares at Hanji. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking, shitty glasses?" Levi said holding his glare. "Well captain you see this is myyyyy infirmary last I checked," Hanji cooed back playfully. "But please, by all means don't let me get in the way." Hanji simply turned around, left the room and closed the door behind her wearing an incredibly shitty grin.

"You know one of these days we will get an undisturbed kiss…" Eren said with a silent chuckle. Levi turned back to Eren returning his glare back into his usual non-emotion showing face. Levi simply sighed before answering. "So… listen Eren…" Levi didn't even know how to start this conversation. He cursed his struggle to handle his emotions. "I want you to know that I also want an incredibly undisturbed kiss… but I don't ever want to make you do something you are uncomfortable with." Eren broke the eye contact looking down. "I know, Levi, and I know you are always waiting for me to make the first move and I really really appreciate that." Eren paused a minute before continuing. "Levi… when I was on that RMP ship being brought back to my father and those Alpha's on board did the things they did to me… I thought I would never want to see another Alpha again without ripping their heads off… but being on your ship these last few weeks, I have never felt so safe and relaxed. Your crew has been so warm and inviting and I finally feel like I have a new place to call home."

Eren paused again looking back at Levi with that familiar fire in his eyes. "When I saw you at the back of that ship during the last battle surrounded by RMP, I thought you were going to die. I thought the crew was going to die. I thought Mikasa, Armin and I were going to be locked back up and shipped to my father never to see the light of day again. I realized that no matter what happened to me or anyone else in this fucked up world, we could die at any minute, you could die at any minute and the idea that I never explored what this is between us… what we could become terrified me. I would have lived the rest of my miserable tortured life regretting that I never even kissed you."

Levi stared back into Eren's fire-lit eyes and spoke. "Eren, I want you to know I am going to protect you and everyone else on this ship with my life. I care for you more than I have cared for anyone in my entire life and I refuse to lose you." Levi watched as Eren glanced quickly down to his wrist before meeting Levi's eyes again. "No Eren, not because we are 'fated mates' or whatever. Although I admit that in the beginning that was some of the driving force, over the last few days I have gotten to know you; the fire in your eyes has made me fall more in love with you than this mark on our wrist."

Levi watched as Eren's jaw slightly dropped with a few tears stinging his eyes. He nodded. "Eren, I want to win all of the trust you have lost to Alphas. Would you allow me to court you to one day be my mate?" Levi paused a moment taking in Eren's beautiful eyes looking directly into his. "I promise; you are in control of this relationship. I may be an Alpha but you are the only person in this world I will ever submit to." Eren looked back into Levi's eyes with the familiar fire burning. "I accept," Eren replied. For the first time in what felt like forever, Levi felt as the sides of his mouth curved upwards. Levi leaned down planting one last kiss on Eren's lips before helping him back to his feet. Levi grabbed Eren's hand again wrapping his fingers together with Eren's and they walked out of the infirmary.

Eren's POV ~the next morning~

Eren woke the next morning feeling as though some of the weight he carried on his shoulders was slightly lighter. It had been one of the first nights he didn't toss and turn in his sleep. Although Hanji's tea mostly left him with dreamless sleep, most of the night he could never completely relax into a deep sleep. His mind was always left somewhat awake and aware of his surroundings. Eren looked around his cabin. It was early in the morning. The sky filtering through the window was still slightly dark with only the small dim beginnings of sunrise shining in. Mikasa and Armin were still sleeping and Eren decided to allow them to sleep while he stood up first to get ready.

Eren padded softly over to the door and opened it quietly peering into Levi's quarters. Levi was not in his bed but simply sleeping in his chair like he seemed to do so frequently. Eren wondered if he ever actually slept in the bed. Eren made his way quietly over to the bathroom and closed the door. He turned the shower on and quickly rinsed himself not wanting to use too much of the hot water reserve. Eren finished his shower and wrapped a towel around himself. He then proceeded to brush his teeth and try and straighten out his hair. Quickly he became frustrated with it and decided to ask Mikasa to cut it later, it was getting much to long.

Eren reached for his clothes and cursed silently noticing he had forgotten a fresh pair of clothes in his room. "Shit." Eren mumbled under his breath. Eren left the bathroom to beeline back to his room praying Levi was still sleeping. "Good morning, brat." Eren jumped slightly from the sudden words from Levi. "Captain Levi, sorry if I woke you up. I just woke up early and decided to get ready first." Eren looked over to see Levi staring back at him seemingly frozen in his spot. Eren looked down at himself remembering again he was only wearing his towel. "Um… well… uh" Levi began to stutter. Eren could swear in the dim-lit room Levi was blushing but Levi continued on now more seemingly in control. "When you and the other brats are ready, come and see me in the navigation room." "Yes captain!" Eren said a bit louder than intended and walked into his room.

Mikasa and Armin were still sleeping. Eren used the time to dress himself and get himself ready. "My goodness, Eren, get yourself together! It's not like this is the first time someone has seen you without clothes on." Eren continued mumbling to himself as he heard Mikasa and Armin begin to stir in their cots. "Morning Armin. Morning Kasa," Eren said in a super chipper voice. "Mmmmm," Armin had responded. "Your voice is too loud, Eren. Shhh." Mikasa shot back. Neither of them had ever really been morning people. "Listen guys, I'm going up to the deck but as soon as you're ready, Captain Levi needs to see us in the navigation room," Eren told them in his more normal voice. "Okay," Armin replied. "Gotcha," Mikasa soon followed. Eren left the room and made his way up onto the deck.

Eren began his morning routine. First, Eren would head to the infirmary to give a blood sample to Hanji. This was his least favorite part of his routine being as she had to use a needle to draw the blood. Hanji was working on some super Omega suppressant medicine with Armin and Eren wanted to help any way he could. Next, he would climb to the top of the crows nest and watch the sunrise. During this time, he would talk to his mother. He would tell her everything that happened the day before. He would promise her to never stop fighting and that he would always try to greet the new day just as headstrong as the last. Usually after that Eren would proceed to start his morning task of cleaning the main deck but seeing as he had won a particularly awesome bet, he went to wake horse face instead. After an extremely amusing session of flipping Jean out of his hammock bed and being chased through the ship by an extremely pissed off Jean, Eren saw Mikasa and Armin walking towards the navigation room. Eren turned back again towards Jean and wished him luck on his cleaning, which earned him an extremely terrible glare. Eren then made his way to the navigation room with Armin and Mikasa.

"Good morning, brats." Captain Levi began. "Good morning, captain!" the trio responded. Eren glanced over and Levi was being joined by both Erwin and Hanji. Levi began speaking. "Alright brats listen up. So, as it is the three of you have joined my crew under very special circumstances. Usually people who want to join my crew go through a trial back on my home Island: Trost Island." Eren gulped his nervousness down. Levi's trials had always been a hot rumor throughout the world but Eren was not entirely sure the truth behind them. "As far as I'm concerned, the three of you have proven yourselves to me and my crew on board but… see the issue is the crew on my island has not seen what you can do and the trials are a bit of a tradition. From what I have seen of you during our travels together and from what I have heard from your own travels, I do not believe you three will have any trouble with the trials at all. I guess what I mean to say is at this point the trials still need to be done to officially join my crew but I know without a shadow of a doubt you three will pass with no problem." Eren nodded his head and watched as Armin and Mikasa did as well. They, like himself, were definitely a bit nervous but Eren knew in his heart none of them would fail no matter what the trail consisted of.

Eren looked back at Levi again feeling that similar feeling of determination in his gut. Levi's eyes seemed to glint in mixture of intense emotion as he continued. "So, listen up. The trials consist of three tasks. The first task: Resourcefulness. Being pirates at sea we will have many times we stop at mysterious or unexplored islands in which we will have to scavenge for supplies or battle with creatures and beasts alike. The three of you will be tasked to one at a time travel to the center of the island and collect a branch off the sacred Sakura Tree. The trip in total is about two days. Be wary that the inner parts of this island is full of wild life as well as harsh and dangerous terrain. The island becomes exceptionally cold at night." Eren nodded his head feeling that slight twist of nerves in his stomach again. It was a mixture of nervousness and excitement. Eren had been surviving his entire life with Mikasa and Armin in the harshest of terrains so the trial seemed like it may not be the hardest but they were always together. Watching each other back, taking shifts at night. During this trail, Eren would be on his own, completely alone. Eren gulped his nerves down again and Levi continued.

The second Trial: Endurance. We live on the seas most of the time, fighting RMP as well as other pirates. For this trial you will have 2 hours and 30 Minutes to finish a High intensity trail. It consists of a 1-hour mountain climb, a 1-hour run down a trail back to the village and swim across an eighth mile wide river. For this trial the three of you will be able to start and finish together. There is no real reason you can't run the course together." Eren, Mikasa and Armin nodded their heads again. Eren felt a lot more secure about the second task. Him, Mikasa and Armin had spent much more than two and a half hours running from RMP on all types of terrain.

Levi continued once again. "As for the last task, you will spar with a high rank member of the crew." Eren, Mikasa and Armin's eyes widened slightly but Levi continued. "We don't expect you to defeat us exactly but the point of the final trail is simply that throughout your times on the seas with my crew you will be fighting enemies of all caliber and you must, no matter who the opponent is, never surrender. With that being the case you will spar with your opponent until one is rendered knocked out and unable to fight any longer." Eren gulped down. His mind racing who would he possibly spar with that was not an alpha? Eren knew that, trial or not, he would not be able to keep his omega calm with an alpha trying to make him submit. "Brat… Brat… Eren!" Eren jolted back from his thoughts to Levi trying to get his attention. "Are you listening?" "Yes, sorry captain. I'm listening" Eren said quickly. "As I said, as for who you will be sparring with, Mikasa you will fight Hanji, Armin you will fight Erwin, and Eren…" Eren gulped down. But looked back to Levi again. "You will fight me."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Trost Island

POV – Eren

Eren sat up in the crows nest as he always did as the morning sun started to peak over the horizon. This usual spot of calming was not helping the knots in his stomach unfortunately. His nerves were shot. Today they would reach Levi's home Island and soon after that the trials would begin. Eren had not given much thought to the first two trials but what had him most nervous was his final trial. He seemed to be fighting an inner battle with himself. His battle with Levi would end only one of two ways. He would either have to fight Levi with the intent to take him down or in the end be defeated and submit to him.

Eren felt his insides leap up and he swallowed the bile that made its way up with it. Eren knew he didn't ever want to hurt Levi; he would do whatever necessary to keep Levi safe but Eren also knew he never wanted to submit to another person again, Levi or otherwise. "Laaaaaand Hooooo!" Eren was startled out of his thoughts as the voice of Connie boomed over the ship. Eren stood up and peered out to the ocean watching as the outline of the island came into view. Eren swallowed his nerves one last time as he made his way down to the deck.

Having never learned how to dock a ship, Eren, Armin and Mikasa stood next to some other crewmates as they showed them the ropes. There was an exciting energy buzzing through the entire crew. Apparently they had not sailed home in a long time and while some of the crew on board were with their mates or current courting partners, some of them had to leave their significant others on the home island. Eren felt that same discomfort he had originally felt when he first started living on the ship. The prospect of being on an island surrounded by unknown Alpha's started making him sweat.

Eren knew most of them had probably never even seen an omega in their lives let alone a fully-grown omega that is now supposedly the true mate of their beloved captain. Eren had no doubt Levi probably had his own group of willing mates. Eren's inner omega growled suddenly at the idea of Levi being romantically involved with another person, but then again Levi had no way of knowing he had a "true mate". For all Eren knew, Levi could already be married to someone and Eren had never even thought to ask. As Eren felt that familiar bile make its way up his throat, he was startled suddenly as a hand squeezed his shoulder.

Eren's head shot up to meet the eyes of a concerned Levi. "Hey brat… you ok? You started sending out some distressed pheromones into the air." Eren glanced around to see most of the crew giving him a concerned glance having paused in their work. Eren felt as his face heated up, He hadn't even noticed he was sending out distressed scent. "Uh… uh… Y-yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, just a bit nervous to meet the rest of the crew. Sorry, Captain Levi." Eren started mumbling out completely embarrassed. Levi simply arched his eyebrow before turning to the rest of the crew. "You heard him you lazy bunch. Get yer asses back to work and get this ship properly docked! I don't want a strand of rope outta place, understood?!" Eren watched as the rest of the crew went back to work and Mikasa and Armin gave him a concerned glance. Armin simply signed quickly to Eren. _***Everything okay?***_ Eren nodded his head quickly signing back _***Yeah, just the nerves of meeting more Alpha's started making me nervous.***_ Armin simply nodded his head in understanding and the trio resumed taking instruction from Jean who was showing them the proper way to tie the sails into place.

The Island was beautiful. Eren, Levi and the rest of the crew had been met at the dock only by Moblit who keeps guard of the pier most days. He was Hanji's mate and was leading the group through a beautiful forest path that led to the main village on Levi's Island: Trost. The village Eren had heard from Moblit talking to Armin was named Dauper. It was the biggest of 3 settlements created on the island. Most of Levi's main crew lived there. The other two towns laid on opposite sides of the Island served more as lookouts than full functioning towns. Eren learned also that people living on the island were not all necessarily members of Levi's crew but people who were families of crew mates or people rescued from RMP ships. Eren's stomach turned again from the thought. That was a lot more people than he anticipated living here but he had to believe that if these people were loyal to Levi then no harm would come to him or his friends.

"Leeeeeeeviiiii Brooo!" Eren snapped his eyes up to see the entrance of the exceptionally large village gates. He saw a young girl maybe slightly older than himself jumping up and down excitedly. He felt a pang of jealously swim through him as he watched her run down the path to them and leap into Levi's arms. "Levi bro! You have been gone sooo long!" she whined as she continued to hug him. "Farlan and I had begun to worry. You haven't even sent a raven to tell us you were safe." Eren's breath hitched again seeing the closeness of them.

He watched anticipating Levi to shake the overly excited girl off knowing that Levi didn't normally allow people so close into his personal space and the fact that most people couldn't withstand Levis overpowering pheromones whether he was on his medication or not. But Eren felt punched in the gut as he watched Levi not push her away but in fact begin to ruffle the hair on top of her head. "I'm sorry, Isabelle, There was some complications and I couldn't risk a RMP ship intercepting the message." Eren continued feeling tense until he watched as they finally released each other but tensed again as Isabelle's eyes landed on the Trio. "Levi bro! Who are the newcomers?!" Eren watched her exclaim excitedly. "I will announce their presence tonight. I want you to arrange a town meeting and banquet. The crew is tired and deserve a feast after the events of this past voyage and I have an important announcement to make." Levi responded in a much gentler tone he usually uses on other crewmembers.

Eren felt his omega start to get mad at the closeness Levi had to another person but knew he was being completely ridiculous. "She's calling him 'Levi 'bro' for goodness sake. Eren, get your shit together," Eren said quietly to himself and his omega. "For all you know they are adopted siblings like you and Mikasa." Eren said to himself again. He looked up as the crew began making their way into the village gate, which was now surrounded by many more people Alphas and Betas alike. Eren felt himself break into a cold sweat again while he did everything in his power to not secrete distress pheromones. He didn't want to alert the whole village by accident that they now had an omega walking through their gates.

Eren felt the pressure of both Armin and Mikasa next to him as they tried to assure him he was safe with them. He felt himself starting to calm down with their reassuring touch. Eren followed the rest of the crew into the main village where they were led to a bathhouse where they would be able to bathe and freshen up before the meal. The idea of a bath momentarily made Eren excited until he noticed that all the men and women began splitting into two separate entrances. It was a public bath, and in no way was Eren ready to be naked in front of an entire crew of both Betas and Alpha's. At the same time Eren did not want to look weak in front of the new townsfolk or bring attention to himself.

Eren started to feel his feet stepping back towards the entrance until he felt himself slam into a person behind him. He turned suddenly to see Levi behind him. "Armin, Mikasa…" Levi began. "Are you two okay with the public baths?" Eren watched as Armin and Mikasa nodded their heads. "Okay then you two make your way in there and wash yourselves off. Eren, you come with me." Eren glanced over to Armin and Mikasa who quickly signed _*we will be fine. Don't worry. Just go on ahead and we'll meet up with you later.*_ Eren simply watched them turn back to the showers and turned to follow Levi. "Eren, I have a private bath in my house that only I ever use so I think given the nature of your dynamic it's probably not safe for anyone if you go stark naked into a public bath of Alphas." Eren simply nodded accepting Levi's suggestions swearing the end of it came out like a growl. Levi reached over to grab Eren's hand softly gently pulling him in another direction and without letting go began leading them to his home.

The walk to Levi's home was quiet and comfortable. Eren took the peace and quiet time to look at his surroundings. The island was full of wild plants and life. These plants and trees Eren had never even seen ran along the sides of the path. Eren made a mental note to show them to Armin and learn what they actually were. Eren had always enjoyed learning about wild plants and animals from the books Armin would trade for in towns. The two of them would make games on their travels finding certain plants or animals on their journey that they had read about. The world was so vast and yet although Eren never liked the reason why they had to constantly travel place to place, he loved learning and discovering new things in the world.

"Well then, here we are." Eren was once again jolted from his thoughts as he looked up at a stunning castle. The castle was in no way exceptionally huge but the walls stood tall and proud. The bricks were a mixture of white and tan with beautiful windows that where scattered along the walls. The top of the towers stood tall blue peaks with one large red chimney peaking out of the top. "Wow… Levi, your home is beautiful…" Eren stood momentarily awe struck. Eren finally looked to Levi who had his normal emotionless face on but pride seemed to be swimming in his eyes. "Well, brat, don't just stand there all day. Let's go get cleaned up. I feel filthy after all that time at sea." Eren smiled and nodded his head. "Yes sir." And the two of them made their way inside.

-Time skip to the feast! (Because Eren is not ready just yet for a smutty shower scene)-

Eren followed Levi back down towards the main village. They had spent the remainder of the morning and most of the afternoon cleaning up and resting. Levi had told Eren that Armin and Mikasa would receive their resting quarters from Hanji. Levi explained to Eren that other than Hanji, Erwin, Farlan and Isabelle, no one else on the island ever entered Levi's private quarters so he did not want to gain too much attention of the other islanders having not only 1 but 3 outsiders come to his home. Levi had also told Eren if he was not comfortable on his own he could stay with Mikasa and Armin instead. Eren had extremely appreciated the thought but he knew on an island full of alphas with no way off he probably would not be able to sleep if Levi was not around.

As they made their way up to the main hall, Armin and Mikasa had joined their group. Before entering, Levi released Eren's hand and turned to them. "Alright, brats listen up. When we go inside you three can make your way to the table with my main ship crew. They will have left you some room on the end of the table. I have a table at the front of the room where I sit with my top crew and generals. I will announce the commencement of the trials tomorrow and that the three of you will be trying to join my crew." Levi paused for a moment and turned to Eren. "Eren, I will wait until after the trials to announce our courtship and your…dynamic. The townsfolk will be riled up with the announcement of trials and I don't want to overwhelm everyone." Eren simply nodded his head in agreement. "Alright, brats get in there. I will see you soon." Levi finished. Levi turned from them making his way inside and to the head table while the trio walked over and sat with the rest of the crew.

Eren sat at his table and found he was already drooling. A spread of more food than he had seen in his entire life was on the table. When they had made their way in, Levi had sat down at the main table that seemed to give everyone the okay to begin eating. Although Eren had initially feared the stares of people around him, most of the townsfolk seemed too invested in their own tables and food to give much of their attention to the three new strangers. Except for the few curious gazes, most of the town seemed to accept the fact that Levi brought new people to the island more often than not either to try to join the crew or to simply live on Levi's home island.

Eren himself seemed to be the only person actually glancing up from his food and conversations to glance around the room. Mikasa and Armin seemed to be in pleasant conversation with some of the other crewmates including, Jean, Connie, Sasha and the occasional head nod from Annie. Eren couldn't seem to keep his gaze from Levi and the red head sitting a bit too close to him though. Eren felt that jealously burn in his stomach. Who was she to Levi? Out of all the people up at the table, she seemed to be sitting the closest to him. Eren knew that he was probably being stupid but when he thought about it rationally he really didn't know anything about Levi's personal life. Obviously most people who came up in upstanding household or comfortable lives didn't normally become pirates who seem to want to take down the entire RMP so Eren was sure Levi had his own battle scars and stories. But it all came boiling back to who was this girl sitting next to him looking at him with shinning eyes who obviously had no sense of personal space.

"Eren?" Eren jolted back and looked to the group looking at him. "Uh yeah what's up?" "Ha the idiot wasn't even listening", Jean had started chuckling looking between Eren and Mikasa. Eren shot Jean a nasty glare and looked back to Mikasa. "Sorry, Kasa, what's up?" Mikasa simply shook her head and rolled her eyes amusingly. She asked her question again. "So does Levi have an actual spring in his house or is that just the public baths?" Eren shook his head "No, he just has a regular bath, but man If I could get a private moment in there I would love to take a dip in it." Eren felt momentarily jealous of his friend who had gotten to experience actual hot springs which were incredibly rare in the world but found himself smiling at the grins on Armin and Mikasa's faces as they talked about their hot spring experience. All too suddenly their conversation was halted by the sound of Levi calling for everyone's attention.

"Alright, everyone listen up. I'm only making this announcement once." Levi's voice seemed to boom over the room and everyone immediately seemed to fall into attention to the captain's words. "As you have noticed no doubt there are some new faces amongst us tonight" Levi paused. Everyone seemed to glance over at the trio and back to him again. "We came upon this trio on our travels as prisoners of an RMP military ship. Upon release we were attacked once again in a surprise attack and the three of them fought valiantly and helped us to come out of the attack alive. I have offered them a chance to take part in the trials and join my crew. They have accepted the challenge. Tomorrow the first of them will commence in the first Trial and their Trials will begin."

The room seemed to explode in a mixture of excited and shocked pheromones as everyone began to whisper to one another sending sideward glances to the trio. Hanji was the next to speak as she rose from her seat holding a small bowl with three pieces of paper in them as Levi sat down. "Alllrighhtt! I will be choosing the order for the first Trial. Seeing as how we uuusssually only have 1 person joining at a time, we have never had 3 candidates at the same time sooooooo we will select a random order and over the next 6 days the three of them will work to complete the 1st Task. As each one of them returns the next person will set out on the Trail. So, without further adieu!" Eren gulped down as Hanji dipped her hand in the bowl and grabbed a name out. "The first one to set out on the first trial is... Eren!"

Eren felt all his nerves bundle up but he simply got up from his seat nodded his head locking eyes momentarily with Levi and sat down again. Hanji continued on, "Next will be Armin and lastly Mikasa." Both Armin and Mikasa stood and nodded in understanding before sitting back down.

After the announcements, the room was now full of excitement and people all around were talking of the trials and the festival that came after when a new crewmember joined the crew. The prospect of three people joining seemed to ignite the idea of a rather grand Festival. People from all different tables now came and went from table to table talking to all different members of the crew asking about stories of their battles and triumphs. Some people even came up to the Trio wishing them luck in the trials and requesting stories from their own travels.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin kept to the more exciting adventures, invigorating stories and various heists they had had over the years, shying away from the more dark and life threatening ones. Most of the people in the village seemed to be from various different regions of the world and a whole different range of social classes but they all seemed to live together quite harmoniously. But they all seemed to have one thing very in common: a very high dislike of the royal crown and the RMP. All the people who had come to talk to them seemed to have their own intense or heart breaking story on how the RMP seemed to take everything from them. They all seemed to have a story of how Levi had saved them as well. Eren couldn't help but smile every time someone spoke highly of Levi.

Eren was exhausted. Emotionally, physically and mentally his body and mind felt like they would collapse at any second. Group after group seemed to want to have a moment to talk to the newcomers and Eren had been going on a roller coaster of emotions since the announcement of the trials. Feeling the walls start to come in on him, Eren decided he needed air. He looked briefly up to the main table to see Levi still conversing with an incredibly hyper and enthusiastic Isabelle and Levi's other high-ranking crewmember that Eren remembered his name was Farlan. Eren stayed looking up to try to give Levi a heads up he was going outside for some air but Levi seemed to be engrossed in his conversation. All of a sudden Levi got up and pulled the two of them into an embrace and Eren felt again a intense pang of jealously but simply shook his head telling himself he was just being stupid and walked outside.

Levi POV

Levi was listening as Isabelle was talking about all the updates of what was happening on the island while he was away. It was good to see both of his childhood friends again. Levi knew he didn't keep that many people too close to his heart but the two of them had been part of his life longer than he could remember. Levi had become so happy when Farlan had decided to court Isabelle and Levi had married them only 2 years earlier. Being Levi's most trusted friends and crew he had left them in charge of the island while he was away. Both of them being extremely gifted in different types of fighting forms, Levi knew his home would be safe with them.

"Leeevvvii bro! Are you listening? We have some more excellent news!" Levi quickly gave a glance over to Eren feeling his pheromones although slight constantly alternating between excitement and nervousness and making sure he was okay before returning his full attention to Isabelle. "I'm listening," Levi responded. Levi looked to Farlan and Isabelle as they seemed to be bursting with excitement. He looked between the two of them curiously and Isabelle opened her mouth again. "I'm pregnant, Levi Bro." Levi stood up and immediately grabbed the two of them pulling them into a group hug. Thinking back on their terrible life they lived in the slums and the shit they had to do to survive, Levi swelled with pride knowing he had helped build a place that not only were some of the most important people in his life free from the Crown and the RMP but a place they could build a real family together.

Levi continued for a few minutes chatting with Isabelle and Farlan before peaking his head back up to now see a very empty seat where a certain brunette was once sitting. Levi suddenly snapped his full attention up and checked the rest of the room. Mikasa and Armin seemed to still be mingling with the crew but Eren was nowhere to be found. "Hey guys I have to go check on something," Levi abruptly said between Farlan and Isabelle's excited banter. "Alright boss no problem," Farlan responded continuing his conversation with Isabelle. Levi feeling suddenly nervous picked up his pace as he walked through the crowd to where Mikasa and Armin were talking with other crewmembers.

"Hey, Brats," Levi said trying to hide the worry in his tone to not start anyone panicking. "Yes, captain." Armin had responded. "I uh… just had something to tell Eren. Has either of you two seen him? I figured he would be glued to you two." Levi responded again trying to sound nonchalant, not wanting to cause panic just yet. "Oh!" Armin had responded. "He just stepped outside for some fresh air. We asked if he wanted us to come but he said he was just going to be outside the door." Levi felt his heart rate calm down once more. He thanked Armin and made his way to the door leading outside.

Levi walked out to see Eren sitting on a boulder that sat next to the entrance to the hall looking up at the stars. "Hey brat, room for two up there?" Levi asked trying to not startle Eren but noticed that Eren seemed to jump a little in place. "Oh, uh Levi… Goodness you startled me. Sorry I was just thinking but uh… yeah sure plenty of room." Levi climbed easily to the top of the boulder and sat next to Eren. "Nervous?" Levi began. "haha… that obvious huh?" Eren chuckled out nervously. "Yeah…" Levi began. The last thing Levi wanted to do was make Eren more nervous about the trial but he knew Eren needed to be prepared in case his theory on a spy in his crew was correct. Levi knew that Eren's first trial would be a prime time to go after him. Eren would be on his own with none of his friends and without Levi's protection. Levi didn't want Eren to have too much of a false sense of security just because Eren was on his home island. "So..." "So…" Both Eren and Levi had begun together. "You go first brat." Levi said.

Eren looked momentarily conflicted as though he didn't know if he wanted to ask Levi something or not but began anyway cautiously. "So… um Isabelle right? What is like your relationship with her? You seem very close with her and Farlan. I mean um… I just mean that it looks like you have a close relationship with them. I mean I don't want to pry or anything like it was only an observation…" Eren seemed to trail off and Levi found himself chuckle a little bit. "Isabelle and Farlan are childhood friends of mine." Levi began seeming to have Eren's full attention. "We grew up together in the slums and have had each other's backs as long as I can remember. We started the Survey Core crew together and discovered and built this Island village together as well. I guess you could say I see them like siblings the way you see Armin and Mikasa. A few years back Farlan had courted Isabelle and they had actually just told me that Isabelle is pregnant."

Levi watched humorously as a flash of emotions passed through Eren's face and emerald eyes all ending with Eren's face in his hands. "haha... I'm such an idiot… and here I was stupidly jealous…" Levi heard Eren mumble to himself unbeknownst to himself out loud. Levi chuckled again and reached over to grab Eren's hand. "Don't worry yourself, bright eyes, I am not currently or have been in a very, very long time with anyone but you." Levi squeezed Eren's hand and Eren looked back up with a bashful smile and nodded. Levi looked down to their intertwining hands. He was holding Eren's marked hand and began to trace the outline with his finger.

"Listen Eren." Levi began. "As much as I truly believe that these trials are really not necessary for any of you three, I believe it is necessary for the rest of the crew. The last thing I want to do is make you more nervous but I must tell you something." Levi watched as flash of nervousness washed over Eren's face before continuing. "Eren, I want to and will do everything I must to keep you safe but the 2 days you are on your first trial I must remain here… but I must tell you based on the speed the second RMP found us after I rescued you, both me and Erwin have come to the conclusion that there is a spy among us… during your 2 days away from everyone else you must promise me to stay on your guard. It will be an incredible window to get you on your own and I fear the spy might use it to their advantage. I am not supposed to tell you anything to help you before you begin your trials but Eren… I don't want you for even a minute to let your guard down." Levi watched as slight panic seemed to fill Eren's face again but it quickly disappeared and Eren took a deep breath.

"Thank you for warning me, Levi. I promise to keep my guard up out there." Levi lifted his hand to caress Eren's face and Eren leaned in connecting their lips together. The kiss was small and sweet and lasted only a minute but it sealed a promise of return. "We better get to bed…" Levi began. "You have a long next couple of days." Eren simply nodded his head in agreement. Levi quickly walked inside to tell everyone they he was retiring for the evening and came back. Levi grabbed Eren's hand and they walked quietly back to Levi's home.


	10. Chapter 10

Eren POV

Eren woke to the world still covered in darkness. He assumed he had managed to only get about 3 or 4 hours of sleep. Nerves of the next few days did not allow his brain to turn off. Eren glanced again out his window. The sky was still dark but early signs of the sunrise started to spread into the dark sky. He decided getting more sleep was worthless so Eren left his bed. He hissed as his feet came into contact with the cold floor. Deciding to take a shower, Eren headed out from his room and made his way for the washroom. Rubbing his eyes he reached for the handle leading into the bathroom but as he pulled it open from the outside, at the same time it was pushed open from the inside. "Whoa... shit." Eren heard a startled exclaim from Levi as they both seemed surprised by the other being awake and lost their footing.

Eren felt himself stumble backwards as he was pushed to the ground. He opened his eyes to see Levi on top of him looking down at him. "You okay, brat?" "Shit! Sorry, I didn't expect you to be up just yet," said Eren. His face flushed a little as he dared a glance downward. Levi had indeed just come out of a shower since the only thing he was wearing was a towel. Eren's eyes traced up Levi's toned and fit body noticed a variety of scars of all different shapes and sizes. He often wondered how someone who spent most of his life on ships in the sun stayed so incredibly pale without sunburns or tanning. Levi's skin was extremely cool to the touch which for Eren felt great as he always felt like he himself ran much warmer than others.

Levi removed himself from on top of Eren. He watched as Levi reached his hand out to help Eren up. "You okay there brat? I... uh didn't mean to startle you," Levi said. Eren reached for Levi's hand which pulled him up and replied, "Yeah sorry, I didn't expect to see you up yet is all." Levi just simply nodded with the same blank expression as always. Eren finally allowed himself to release the breath he didn't even realize he was holding. "Well, I'm going to make us some breakfast. The shower is all yours," Levi said before walking past Eren giving him a slight squeeze on the shoulder. Despite Levi's cool skin, Eren felt the tingles and warmth he always felt when Levi showed any kind of physical affection toward him. Eren simply walked into the bathroom scratching his head. Never in a million years did Eren ever think that receiving physical affection from someone else, especially an Alpha , as well as actually feeling good would even be possible to him.

Eren felt as the dark images he always kept locked away in the darkest parts of his mind started to seep in to his thoughts. How could someone as incredible as Levi even want to touch him, let alone court him? Eren walked to the shower still engulfed in the darker side of his mind. He felt the familiar anxiety making itself more and more present. Eren battled his own mind. The part of himself that always swore revenge and death on Alphas and most people that weren't Mikasa and Armin was like a hurricane of ill thoughts. However, the other part of Eren that longed for the small touch and intimacy from Levi ran though his veins like small electric currents. He felt on the verge of a panic attack. The thoughts swirled through his mind: the good ones and the bad. Each thought trying to make their way to the top.

Eren felt his Omega stirring inside him telling him to call for Levi, but Eren knew if he was going to survive this life he would have to face these demons he kept locked away himself. "100, 99, 98, 97…" Eren began counting down to himself as he felt the warm water fall down his body. "Breath in and out, Eren…" he spoke to himself willing his nerves to settle down. Slowly but surely Eren felt as his emotions and heart rate started to simmer and relax. He spent only a few moments more in the warm stream until he felt significantly calmer and turned off the water. Eren dressed himself and headed down to the kitchen where he smelt the familiar aroma of eggs and sausages cooking.

After the awkward morning run-in, Levi and Eren ate quietly yet in a comfortable atmosphere. As Eren was finishing his eggs. Levi spoke up breaking the silence. "So, here is what is going happen today, brat." Eren swallowed down his final bite nervously and nodded as Levi continued. "You will follow me down to the navigation room in the main hall where there is a map of the entire island. You will have 15 minutes to memorize what you can of the island and its terrain. You will then be given a compass and knife as your only supplies. Again, the point of this trial is to be resourceful."

Eren nodded again in understanding as Levi continued. "We have a trail that leads into the forest. Most of the village enjoys walking with participants up to the gate leading to the forest entrance. I then personally lead the new recruit to the start point. From there I will wish you good luck and your trial will begin. Make your way to the center of the island, grab a branch from the Sacred Sakura Tree and make your way back. The trial on average takes about two days but some people have returned in less than 36 hours while others took an additional day. There is not necessarily a set time limit but for the most part the village and I won't wait more than 72 hours before sending out a search party." Eren nodded his head again in understanding feeling those familiar nerves shoot back up again.

After the dishes were cleaned, Eren and Levi made their way back towards the main village. Levi led him directly to the navigation room. He opened the door and Eren peered inside. The room was simple. Housing maps, bookshelves along the walls and a round table in the middle of the room. "This is where I leave you. You have 15 minutes. The map is in the middle of the room on the round table." Eren turned again to face Levi who still stood on the outside of the room. "Okay," Eren replied. Levi simply gave him a reassuring gaze and shut the door. Eren made his way to the table not wanting to waste any time and looked over the map. The island was irregularly shaped and much larger than Eren had initially anticipated. Eren saw as parts of the island stretched out in various arms and coves. If he was not careful it seemed very easy to get lost.

Most of the island was covered in thick regions of woods and two rivers ran through it. One river ran from the east side of the island to west while the other ran from the northern part of the island into a lake near the Sakura Tree in the middle of the island. The west and north sides of the island were lined with cliffs that dropped right down into the ocean. In the northeastern part of the island laid what seemed like a small mountain… or volcano even. Eren was not sure but if it was actually a volcano when this whole thing was over, Eren knew he wanted to see it having never seen an actual volcano in his life. 

The main village was located in the southeastern part of the island meaning they had sailed in on the east side of the island. The southernmost part of the island had a U-shaped beach which looked like it was used for fishing. Eren would have to head northwest to get to his destination. As Eren finalized his directions and plan he heard the door open behind him. "Time is up, Eren. Time to go," Levi said. "Okay, I'm ready," Eren replied and made his way to follow Levi back out of the navigation room and outside.

Outside the entire village seemed to be waiting and anticipating the start of the trials. They all seemed to give a little cheer in encouragement. Eren and Levi walked through the crowd and Eren felt as hands clasped down on his shoulder for good luck and people all around him seemed to be wishing him even more. Eren watched as Mikasa and Armin squeezed their way through the crowd to walk next to him. "Are you ready, Eren?" Armin began followed by a concerned glance from Mikasa. "As ready as I'll ever be," Eren replied trying to not sound nervous. He had decided against telling them about Levi's theory of a spy. Mikasa would immediately disallow him from her sight, trials or not and Armin would begin formulating plans to weed the spies out and tell Eren his safety was much more important than a trial. He knew somewhere they were probably right but he wanted to pass these trials now more than ever. He was finally taking his own steps in life and gaining his freedom from the chains that have shackled him for so long.

Eren passed through the gate leading to the forest trail that led to the trial starting point and the villagers immediately stopped following. He paused only for a moment and was pulled into a group hug with Mikasa and Armin. Mikasa whispered in his ear to stay safe and not do anything rash or stupid. Armin simply chuckled agreeing with her and they all let go. Eren gave them one last reassuring nod while signing to them * **I promise I'll be back before you know it.*** They simply nodded in understandingly and Eren turned towards Levi who was simply waiting a bit further up on the trail and followed him around the bend.

As soon as soon as they were out of sight of the village, Levi reached for Eren's hand and Eren grabbed it. They walked again in silence about a quarter mile before they came in sight of a large stone pillar. "Eren, this is it," Levi said. Eren began to release his hand from Levi but Levi only seemed to hold it a bit tighter. "Eren, listen and please listen all the way to the end okay?" Levi began but in a tone that was only above a whisper. "I know on this trial you are only permitted a compass and survival knife you were given but I want you to take this as well." Eren looked down to see a small blade in his hand. Eren knew he didn't want to receive any special treatment so he opened his mouth to begin to argue but Levi cut him off sounding extremely urgent.

"Eren, I don't want you to think I am giving you any type of special treatment and this is not what this blade is for. This is a hidden blade that hides on the inside of your shirt sleeve. Everyone in this village, including the spy, believes you are entering this trial with only one knife and a compass. If for whatever reason the spy is able to…" Eren watched as Levi seemed to battle down a growl. "If they are able to capture you, they will most likely not even search you for other weapons after taking your survival knife away." Eren stayed quiet again as Levi continued. "Eren, I know if everything does go smoothly you would never use this small knife to give yourself a better advantage but please, for me, take it in case something does happen." Levi finally seemed done and Eren took hold of the knife and brought it to his face. The knife was small and laid in a small leather band that buckled around his arm under your sleeve. It was thin and would almost be unnoticeable to the naked eye.

Eren wanted to be stubborn and refuse it. He didn't want Levi to think he couldn't make it through the trial without it. But Eren also knew Levi was correct. The spy was someone on Levi's ship and would no doubt be a formidable opponent if they were to follow Eren into the trial. No doubt they would be carrying their own weapons and if Eren lost his knife, he would be almost weaponless except for his command pheromone. But if the situation came to the point of using his command pheromone, Eren could find himself in an even worse predicament of his body being crippled in the middle of a forest with any wide range of creatures and wild animals.

Finally nodding his head, he agreed to take the hidden blade. "I promise I will only use this if there is a need. I plan on making it through this trail faster than anyone before me, using only my skills," Eren said fastening the blade under his shirt to his arm feeling that same determination to prove himself burning though him. Eren looked up to Levi who seemed to be looking at him with a fire in his own eye but Levi simply nodded keeping that same emotionless face. Eren walked up to the stone pillar and peered into the dense forest looking down to his compass and then back to Levi. He simply gave Levi one last nod and turned back to the forest making his way inside.

The trail continued for only about a half mile more until it came to an abrupt stop. For the most part the trail had run in the correct direction. Taking one last deep breath Eren looked down at his compass before heading into the dense trees. The forest was deep green and the footing was extremely bad. Vines and branches littered the ground making not tripping hard even at a moderate walking pace. The heavy brush above made tracking the sun nearly impossible which made Eren rationalize the extreme importance of his compass. Eren glanced back down at his compass again and kept it to his best abilities heading northwest.

As the day trailed on Eren had been able to bring up his pace. Years of traveling in uneven terrain finally proved to his advantage. Wanting to pace himself, he stayed at a light jog every so often checking his direction. After a couple of hours of travel, Eren had come up to the first river that ran through the center of the island. Eren took the opportunity to rehydrate himself and find his first meal. Upon remembering the map Eren knew this was the only river of the two he would probably come across. Having survived much longer in worse terrain, Eren decided with a final meal here he could make it to Sakura Tree and back before he dehydrated as long as he didn't overexert himself.

After a quick meal of fish and a surplus of water, Eren decided to move on. Reaching the river meant he was most likely half a day from the tree. If he set a good pace from here he could make it to the tree a little after sunset. It would risk traveling a short while in the dark but Eren hoped at least a small amount of moonlight would shine through the trees. After what seemed like 3 or 4 hours of travel, Eren noticed as the sky seemed to darken. Not being entirely too sure how much further he would need to travel, he started contemplating setting up camp early but not too soon after a growl from somewhere inside the brush was heard.

Eren snapped immediately to attention. He stilled himself completely not making a sound. His eyes were scanning from one section of the forest to the next trying to locate the source of the growling. All of a sudden, another growl was heard on his left in a different spot than the first. "Shit," Eren thought to himself. "A pack." Eren had dealt with all assortments of packs before but never alone. If they were wolves, Eren would take to the trees. Wolves were not always the best of climbers but for all Eren knew it was a completely new species he had never even seen. They could be exceptionally fast or incredible climbers. If he climbed a tree with a predator who could climb it would mean certain death for him.

Without any time to think, the first predator jumped from the brush. It seemed to be a mix between a fox and panther or another large cat. The fur on most of its body was sleek and black like a panther with a similar head structure but the body was smaller and more agile like a fox. It had pointed ears that were long and the hair around its head and on its tail was more plush and long. Eren pulled his knife from his boot as the animal leaped forward teeth bared for Eren's throat and Eren jabbed the knife into its stomach. With a yelp the predator went still and Eren dropped it to the ground. Just as Eren pulled out his knife a rumbling unison of growls erupted around him. He was surrounded.

Run. That was the only option. Eren knew he had about as much of a chance of outrunning whatever animal this was as Grisha seeing the wrongdoing in his life. But he knew he needed to survive and pushed forward. He wanted to kick himself for not fully checking his surroundings with only the intention to stay on course, He must have stumbled right onto this creature's home territory. Eren felt terrible with each animal he killed knowing he had stumbled into their protective territory. They were acting the way any animal would. He sent a silent apology to them with every kill. With the downfall of his 4th kill the rest of the pack seemed to become warier of attack.

Eren noticed the pack began to run back into the brush while others started to slow and stopped chasing him. Whatever these animals were they were highly intelligent. They were also not all completely black but some were shades or red and white while others were dark gray and maroon. Eren did not risk slowing down and continued running until he tripped and started to roll down a small hill. Eren tumbled hitting his knees and head on various roots and stones until he finally hit the bottom. He only gave himself a moment of breath before getting up and preparing to continue running.

The moment Eren looked up he was met with one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. A large Sakura tree stood in the middle of a large round valley. With no other trees around, there was a clear view of the sky and moonlight filtered down into the valley. Flowers Eren had never seen in his life littered the valley glowing in the dark with luminosity similar to the moon. Eren walked to the tree. It was a weeping willow Sakura tree. Different shades of pinks and whites fell down its intertwining branches which some seemed to also be glowing in the moonlight.

Eren made his way up slowly to the tree and grabbed a small branch low to the ground. Ever so carefully he broke the branch off and secured it away into his pouch. Eren could swear he could feel all of earth's energy pulsing through this tree. Eren took his head and placed it up to the trunk and felt the incredible energy seeming to ooze off the bark. Eren felt at peace. He felt as though mother nature itself was wrapping him in her embrace. Eren decided this was where he would set camp for the evening but as he started to get up from the tree Eren felt a prick to the side of his neck under his ear. He was pulled out from his relaxed state but the world began to spin. He reached up to his neck to find a dart in which he pulled out. The world went dark and Eren fell to the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-The spy**

Eren's POV

Eren's eyes snapped open. He was greeted immediately by darkness. His eyes felt as though they were covered by a thick blindfold and his arms were bound behind him. Eren also felt the weight of something heavy around his neck. Whomever captured him had put a collar around his scent glands. Levi was correct. Someone on his ship who had seen Eren's powerful pheromones in action was indeed a spy. Eren remained silent hoping he could listen to what was happening around him. He seemed to be sitting upright against a tree on the forest ground. He could hear slightly the sound of waves crashing. "Shit" Eren thought. "Whoever this person is, they're trying to get me off the island on a ship." He listened again and found he was able to pick up the whispers of a silent conversation. "Ok, the drug normally works on people for 8 hours but from what you have told me about his healing powers, I'm not sure how long it's going to last," the voice said. Eren realized he did not recognize the voice and whoever was speaking was male.

Eren quickly remembered the knife Levi had given him. He started to listen again to see if he could place where his kidnappers' whereabouts from him. "Listen, I know we have to hurry but relax. We only shot him less than an hour ago and the whole village is not expecting to see him for at least another day." Based on the far distance of the voice, Eren decided he better try to get his hands free before they finish their conversation and come back to grab him and haul him away.

As silently as he could, Eren tried to get the secret knife from under his sleeve free. Using his other hand through his sleeve, he felt the knife release from the sheath and fall into his hand. Eren carefully began to cut the ropes listening hard to his surroundings. As he cut his way through the ropes, he picked up again on small parts of his kidnappers' conversation. It seemed as though only the first male was talking. The other person or people seemingly kept quiet. "Did you send the messenger raven to Grisha? Any idea where we are going to meet him after we take off from here? I cant wait to be rid of this bloody island. Seriously, pretending to be everyone's 'friendly' neighbor was starting to give me that itch to kill someone." Eren froze only a moment from the mention of his father's name but knew more than ever he had to get out of here and back to Levi. Eren finally felt the ropes give out and slipped the knife back into his sleeve. As he started to get up, he heard the footprints made their way back to him.

Eren let his head fall back down to his chest and pretended to still sleep. Whomever was going to try and carry him would be his first victim. If he had any chance at all of escaping, he would need to surprise them. "Alright, alright, I'll grab him now. Sheesh." Eren heard as the man made his way back to him. Eren tried to keep his breath steady as he felt meaty hands grab him to lift him over their shoulder. Eren's kidnapper lifted him harshly and threw Eren's body over his shoulder. Eren's face was now pressed into his kidnapper's back and with all the rustling, the kidnapper had not noticed the ropes fall from Eren's wrist. Eren decided it as now or never; just as he went to pull out his knife, he felt as his kidnapper's hand grabbed his ass. "Pretty little thing he is. I wonder if Grisha will notice if I have a go with him before we give him back? Never in a million years did I think I would ever have the opportunity to have sex with an omega!"

Eren felt a surge of anger and disgust fill his veins. Never again would he let himself be raped by another person. He would die before he let it happen again. With a surge of strength and speed, Eren pulled his dagger again from his sleeve and in one quick motion jolted up and pulled the blindfold from his face. He was looking as his kidnapper's head. The man was wearing a mask over his face but without even caring who was underneath it, Eren lodged the small dagger into the back of the man's skull. The two of them fell to the ground and Eren immediately scurried to his feet. Standing in a defensive stance, he looked to the other kidnappers who were momentarily stunned and Eren charged. His other kidnappers seemed to be a women and another man who were also wearing masks. The woman was an incredible fighter and the man was just as good. Eren had only mere seconds to react to lightning fast fists and legs coming at him from different directions. Eren could smell they were both Alpha but could not place who they were they seemed to be masking their natural scents with some sort of scent blocker as to not be identified.

Eren didn't see the fist until it was to late. He saw stars as he felt himself fall to the ground. Eren had taken a hit directly to his face and heard the unmistakable crack of his nose breaking. He felt as the man jumped on him and pinned him to the ground. As he began to start to bind his hands again behind his back, the voice of the woman he was sure he never heard whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry, but I have to bring you back to Grisha." At the mention of his father's name and the prospect of going back to him again, Eren began to flail his legs and struggle surging again with adrenaline in his veins. "I'm sorry. I have no choice but to drug you again," the voice said again. Eren watched in horror as the woman reached for a needle in her pack and leaned down towards him to inject him with the drug. "If I didn't have this collar around my neck, I would kill both of you!" Eren began to scream. "No!" He would not go back to his father, not again. Eren felt as his Omega cried to be released to help him. He struggled even more trying to release his command pheromones through the collar but he couldn't. He felt once again as his blood began to boil. The prick of the needle stabbed his arm but before they could plunge the liquid into him, Eren felt as though he had been struck by lightning and the world went dark.

Unknown POV

We were thrown backward with what seemed to be a bolt of lightning. I looked over to my partner who was looking towards Eren with a look of dread. I looked back to Eren and knew we had to run. We stood no chance. Pheromones or not, Eren was surrounded by sparks of electric that filled the air. His eyes were now glowing gold. They looked between us cold, calculating preparing for our deaths. Before I could yell to run, my partner rose to his feet and charged him. "NO!" I yelled but it was too late. In one quick moment Eren threw him to the ground, placed his hands on his head and broke his neck. He turned his gaze at me and I felt fear that I have not felt in a long time pulse through me. I ran. I was fast and knew it, but Eren seemed to almost be keeping up with me with only about 20 feet between us. If I could get to the ledge I could jump.

The fall into the ocean is dangerous but I had a better chance of surviving than facing Eren head-on. I didn't want to face him. I never did. I just want to be free of this debt I owe to that coldhearted bastard. It had all become so complicated since the arrival of Eren and his Trio. I had never cracked before. I always kept people away from me. Since I met her I have never wanted anything else than to be free of Grisha and be with her. The only way to clear my debt with Grisha though was to take Eren to him. She would never forgive me for that. What am I suppose to do? I don't want to die, I don't want the people Grisha is holding captive who I love to die but I don't want to lose her. I felt tears prick my eyes as I cleared the forest and saw the end of the cliff. I felt Eren so close behind me with only one quick glance over the edge I jumped aiming for the water below.


	12. Chapter 12- The Omega

POV LEVI

Something wasn't right. Levi felt it in his gut. Every instinct in his body screamed that Eren was in trouble. Something about the lightning the village had witnessed last night had filled Levi with dread. He had seen it only once before and that was on his ship when they were attacked. Most of the village had written it off as a weird weather phenomenon but both Mikasa and Armin had run straight to Levi knowing that the familiar lightning was none other than Eren. Levi had to remain calm. If he raced into the forest after Eren then the village would question him. Eren had only just hit his 12th hour in the trial but Levi knew he had to go. He couldn't risk losing Eren. Levi walked straight to Erwin's home to plan the rescue mission. There was no time to lose.

Levi knocked harshly on Erwin's door only to be faced with a concerned Erwin. "Captain Levi, sir, what's wrong?" Erwin looked surprised. Levi moved swiftly into the house and told Erwin to close the door. "Erwin, we don't have much time. I am going to get right to the point. That bolt of lightning was Eren. I know it was. Just like that time on the ship during the attack when the air was electrified. I feel it in my gut, Erwin. Something is wrong. I have to go find him and make sure he comes back safe, He needs help. I just know it," said Levi promptly. Erwin took only seconds to comprehend the situation. "I understand captain. Here is the plan…"

"Citizens of Trost, I thank you for meeting in the great hall on such short notice," Erwin boomed through the room. Levi stood to the back of the hall getting the last of his pack together, preparing for his journey into the forest. He was joined only by Armin and Mikasa for they were the only others who knew the extent of Eren's full power. Levi listened again as Erwin started his speech. "I have gathered you all here to warn you of a danger that had been discovered… There is a spy among us," shouted Erwin. Levi listened as a collective number of gasps filled the room. "In this recent light, the captain along with myself feel that stage one of the trials has become too dangerous to complete and Eren, who is currently taking part in his first trial, could be in very immediate danger.

He is without any weapons and on his own. A rescue squad will enter the forest to secretly oversee that no danger comes to him and will only jump in to help him if the spy chooses to attack. Mikasa and Armin will also be exempt from the first trial until the spy is captured," Erwin announced firmly. Levi listened as the hushed murmurs filled the room. "Worry not, everyone. We already have a very solid lead and there is no need to panic. I ask that all citizens, crew and otherwise, return to their homes and remain there until I call you again in the evening." Levi watched as the room started to empty and turned to Mikasa and Armin. "Are you ready? We have no more time to lose, "Levi said. "Yes, Captain," they both responded.

Levi, Mikasa, and Armin made quick work through the forest. Reaching the first river within just over an hour, they moved at an almost relentless pace. Levi was grateful that neither Armin or Mikasa had once needed to stop. The years of travel Eren had told him about had made them very skilled at navigating different terrain and years on the run had built their endurance very high. "We will stop for only 10 min," Levi began. He saw as Mikasa immediately opened her mouth in protest but cut her off immediately. "No, we will be of no help to whatever is out there with Eren if we show up completely dehydrated and exhausted," snapped Levi. Mikasa snapped her mouth shut and only nodded in response. She immediately turned to join Armin who was already gathering water from the river. Levi joined them drinking quickly and taking a moment to stretch his legs out. The next part of the forest terrain would be much more ruthless and their speed would most definitely be affected. The next area also housed much of the wildlife that was more dangerous living on the island.

Levi led them again as they took off through the trees. Thankfully many of the dangerous creatures being nocturnal would make travel easier but Levi took much effort to stay out of the known territories of some of the very territorial creatures who would attack no matter what time of day. He kept a very steady fast pace. Not as quick as their morning pace but Levi knew he was pushing the limits due to the terrain in the first place. He glanced over his shoulder and noted that although neither Mikasa or Armin complained of the speed, they definitely struggled a bit more than before. They only stopped two more times to rest before continuing and Levi kept them on almost a straight path to the center of the island.

Levi stopped abruptly with Mikasa and Armin almost crashing into him. "Why the sudden stop, Captain?" Armin asked. "We are at the border of Paxe Territory," Levi responded. "Paxe?" Mikasa asked almost immediately. "Yes, Paxe. They are a native species to the island. They are some type of mixture between a fox and feline species. They're extremely intelligent and very territorial. We could avoid their territory but the center of the island is just past it and going around could add hours to the journey," Levi said. They sat in silence for only a moment before Mikasa spoke up. "Captain, Eren could be in terrible danger or captured right now. We don't have hours to spend." Levi looked at the two of them. "Okay, we will run through. Stay on my trail. I'll be moving fast. If we can run through their territory they won't follow us out once we're through." Armin and Mikasa nodded in response and Levi turned facing the brush. "Move!"

They ran. Levi felt his legs move faster than he could ever remember them moving. He glanced over his shoulder and although they were slightly behind, the two of them were keeping up. Levi glanced around him and became confused at the lack of Paxe attack. He knew they were barreling through their territory but he had only heard slight growls and rustling. None of them had jumped out to attack. His questions were answered almost immediately as he came across the first body. "Eren must have come through here," Levi thought. He could swear he started smelling Eren's pheromones. They were getting close. He only stopped a minute looking at the trail of blood. Eren had fought hard and was probably hurt but he had made it past here alive. Levi surged forward.

As they reached the end of the territory, Levi slowed his pace and heard a small whimper to his left. He looked down to see the remains of what seemed to be Eren's last kill. He signaled Mikasa and Armin to stop but keep their guards up. Levi knelt down to the creature. It was a female; she was long dead but her cub was head-butting her to wake up. The cub was small and brown with silver and orange markings. Its eyes were green and vibrant. "Will it be ok?" Armin asked looking at the small creature. Unfortunately, Paxe are a bit brutal when it comes to cubs," Levi began. "Only a cub's mother will care for it until it is able to hunt on its own. This cub will most likely be rejected from the pack and it is most definitely too young to survive on its own… tsk"

Levi made a quick decision. He picked up the cub and wrapped it in his coat. "Shitty glas... I mean Hanji has a sanctuary set up for them. They're a very respected animal on this Island and the only place they live anymore. They were completely hunted to extinction on the mainland. If he survives this trip with us I will let the sanctuary care for it and release it when it is old enough to survive on its own," Levi said softly. They turned back to the road and continued their journey. As they made their way past the last bit of forest, Levi heard both Armin and Mikasa took in a sudden gasp of breath. They had reached the middle of the island. Eren's scent seemed to fill up the air around Levi. "He must be somewhere close," Levi thought. At the center stood the Sacred Sakura tree but something was weird. The Sakura tree only glowed in the night time under moonlight but it seemed to be glowing slightly in the late afternoon. Levi made his way looking down the tree and felt his breath hitch. Surrounded by small sparks of electric at the base of the tree stood Eren.

Levi ran. He was behind Eren feeling his intense pheromones all around him. He was standing his head against the tree, with some sort of neck guard in his hand and his eyes closed. Levi felt relief fill his veins. Eren was alive! Eren was safe! He was shortly joined by both Mikasa and Armin. "Eren?" Levi started. The three watched and gasped as Eren turned and they were faced with a very golden-eyed Eren. The air around them was instantly electrified and Levi felt his legs almost falter beneath him. Both Armin and Mikasa had fallen over. Eren glanced quickly between them and just as suddenly removed his command pheromone from the air.

"Mate…" Eren's voice had come out. It was slightly different than Eren's actual voice though. Levi felt his Alpha purr at the voice. "Eren?" Levi began. "I am both Eren and not." Eren began to speak again. "The Eren you are used to is currently in a slumber. I will wake him in a moment but although I did not expect us to ever truly meet this way, mate, I will take the opportunity to talk to you," Eren said. "Who are you then?" Mikasa had interjected from behind them. Eren's golden eyes glanced quickly to Mikasa and back to Levi again. "I am Eren's omega." The three of them sat quietly too shocked to respond but Eren continued. "You see, Grisha's experiments in pulling out Eren's abilities to control the command pheromone also pulled me from his subconscious mind. Every person lives together in harmony with their secondary gender. We always stay in the back of mind simply influencing decisions but never in full control. Although some have more influence than others."

Eren paused only for a moment as Mikasa, Armin and Levi tried to make sense of all the information he had told them. Levi almost could not believe what he was hearing but his Alpha seemed to be agreeing with all the information that Eren's omega was telling him. "I only have a few moments more before I must go back so listen carefully. One of the people who attacked us escaped. She was female and extremely gifted in combat. She jumped from the cliffs but I am certain she survived. I brought back with me one of the bodies of the men who attacked us. He is laying on the edge of the valley. I had stopped at this tree to absorb some of its life force. Eren should be okay when I wake him. I believe he will not break like last time. Eren needs to focus on learning to control his command pheromone. It will become too deadly to Eren if he does not."

Eren glanced at the three of them one by one. "He has gotten some control over it with the years of small practice but he must get his body more attuned to it so it will not be as destructive," said Eren's omega. Levi Mikasa and Armin nodded their heads in understanding. Eren's omega seemed to glance at them all once more before his golden-eyes rested one last time on Levi "Mate" Levi felt as his body electrified. Levi looked deep into the golden-eyes. "I look forward to the day I am united with my Alpha. Eren is more ready than you think but give him a bit more time to prepare himself. It will be significantly safer for him once he does not have to be worried about being forcefully mated with someone. But let me warn you now. If you do anything to hurt Eren, I will not hesitate to kill you," said Eren's omega. Levi felt his blood turn incredibly cold but he willed himself to open his mouth. "I promise, I will never do anything to hurt Eren." Levi watched as Eren's omega simply nodded and his eyes began to fade back to green and Eren began to fall to his knees. Levi ran to his side catching him as his eyes fluttered closed.


	13. Chapter 13: The Traitor, The Truth and

Eren found himself surrounded by darkness. No matter how many times he opened and closed his eyes he was greeted by the same dark veil. 'Where am I?' Eren thought to himself. "There's nothing to fear", a voice whispered through the darkness. The voice, which should have been both creepy and scary in any other circumstance, had a calming and reassuring feel. "Who are you?" Eren asked. "I am both you and not; I am your inner omega, Eren," the voice replied. "What happened to us?" Eren questioned. "When we were almost drugged again, I clawed my way to the surface to help you again. I was able to kill off the assholes but one of them escaped jumping off the cliffs," said the voice. "I see," Eren started

"Why am I stuck in this darkness though? Did something bad happen to my body again?" Eren asked, concerned now for himself and his inner omega. "I don't know. I fear that though I could not use our command pheromone, there might still be damage so I have brought us back to the sacred Sakura tree and started to absorb some of its spiritual energy. You should be okay." Suddenly a voice from what seemed to be outside of the realm of darkness Eren was in startled him. "Eren?" the familiar voice reached out. "I will handle this", Eren's Omega said instantly and Eren once again felt a sudden jolt of electricity rendering him unconscious again.

"I think he is waking up", a familiar voice said while Eren began to feel his eyes flutter open. "Mikasa?" Eren asked though his voice seemed a bit rough and coarse. "Oh thank goodness!" a voice that could only be Armin's spoke up. "What are you guys doing here? How did you get here?" Eren spoke again blinking away blurriness in his eyes slightly to see his two childhood friends. "When we saw the flash of lightning, Eren, we knew that you were in danger. We feared the spies had chased you into the first trial." Eren sighed. His senses seemed to still be waking up. He was disappointed. He wanted to complete the trial on his own, to prove himself to the village and most of all to Levi but once again, his life was brutally interrupted just because he was an omega.

Eren started to blink his eyes again, his vision now steadily returning. He only just began to smell the familiar and intoxicating smell of strong coffee and leather when he heard another voice. "Eren, I'm glad you're okay." Like a zap of lightning, suddenly all of Eren's senses returned. Eren bolted to a sitting position, having noticed his head was resting on Levi's lap the entire time. Suddenly he felt a small weight which must have been on his chest fall right into his knees. He looked down to see a small cub of the cat like creatures he had encountered earlier in the trial looking up towards him looking slightly annoyed at the rather rude awakening . He finally pulled his eyes up to meet the steel gaze of Levi and the concerned eyes of both Mikasa and Armin.

The questions began flying out of Eren's mouth almost immediately. "What about the trial? Levi, you came to? What about the village? What is this small cub doing on my chest? What do we do about the spy who escaped?" Eren proceeded to suck in another breath and looked as though he had more to say when Levi spoke up. "Whoa, slow down, brat. I'll tell you what we know."

"So, you're telling me that because of Grisha's experiments, my omega can actually take over my body?" Eren asked still shocked by the information Levi had told him. "Exactly. He explained that for the most part everyone's dynamic mostly serves as an inner voice such as a voice in the back of your head and can help influence decisions. However, with the experimentation to pull out your command pheromones, they also pulled more of your omega's will to the front of your mind," Levi replied.

Eren sat silently shocked for a moment before turning to Mikasa and Armin. "Did you guys know this could happen?" Mikasa and Armin shook their heads immediately before Armin answered. "We have only seen you like that once before, Eren and that was on the ship when the RMP attacked Levi's ship. I believe that your omega gained the ability to take completely over the moment you both thought you were about to lose your newly found mate. You had never gotten like that before, no matter what kind of trouble we found ourselves in." Armin paused a moment before continuing. "When it happened the first time we just thought it must have been your command pheromone going haywire. We never even considered the possibility it was actually your omega taking over."

Eren simply nodded his head. He tried to doubt what they were saying could even be possible but his omega seemed to be agreeing with them and reassuring Eren it was true. "Ok..." Eren began looking down at the creature in his lap. "What is this little guy doing here? He looks like a cub of the animals I encountered on my way towards the Sakura tree." His mate was quick to answer. "That is a Paxe," Levi began. "They are animals who are extinct in the rest of the world but have a huge population on this Island. We have most of their territory mapped out so we try to mostly live in harmony with them. They are extremely intelligent and loyal to their pack but..." Levi paused glancing at the small cub curled up in Eren's lap. "A cub's mother is the only member of the pack that will care for it. When the Paxe attacked you, this cub's mother died in the battle. We found it trying to wake its mother up, already abandoned by its pack. We have a sanctuary back at the village that Hanji manages. We were gonna bring her back to stay in the sanctuary but it seems for whatever reason she has not moved off your lap."

Eren looked down at the small cub in his lap. How could this small cub be attached to the monster that killed its mother? The small Paxe stayed curled in his lap peacefully. "Does anyone ever actually raise them?" Eren asked Levi. "Yes, we have a few that people have raised and trained. They are extremely loyal and treat even their human families as pack members," Levi responded. Eren looked down again at the small Paxe and looked back up to Levi with determination in his eyes "Levi, I want to take care of him. I killed his mother so I should be responsible for him." Levi nodded in return and Eren reached down to pat the head of the sleeping Paxe in his lap.

"As for the trial", Levi began and Eren, Mikasa and Armin snapped to full attention. "We have no idea how far down the roots of these spies go so I think I speak for the whole island and crew that the solo part of trial one is too dangerous. With that said, I believe we can proceed with the next two trials. If they are done successfully and in addition you help us defeat the RMP while at sea, there is no reason any person in my crew or on the island won't see you as unworthy of my crew." Eren, Mikasa, and Armin nodded their heads in understanding and Levi continued. "For now I think we should camp here tonight. Tomorrow we can head back to the village."

"Yes, Captain", the trio said at the same time. "I'll go collect some wood for a fire", Mikasa began. "Armin would you give me a hand?" The Beta boy didn't hesitate. "Sure!" Armin replied enthusiastically. The two of them walked back over to where the woods began to gather firewood leaving Eren alone with Levi. As soon as they were out of sight, Eren felt the warm embrace as Levi's strong arms wrapped around him. Eren's breath hitched in his throat as Levi's strong scent of coffee and leather filled his nose. "I'm happy you're okay, brat." Eren finally allowed himself to fully relax in the embrace. The events of the last 24 hours finally came crashing back on to him. He had almost been taken again, never to see Mikasa or Armin or Levi ever again. His life almost ruined by Grisha. Tears stung his eyes as he wiped them furiously away but new ones replaced the old.

Eren hated feeling so weak, but seemingly all the emotions he had kept locked away seemed to be pouring out of him. "Don't worry, Eren. I got you. He'll never get his hands on you again. I promise I'll keep you safe. I will keep Mikasa and Armin safe as well. I promise he will pay for everything he has ever done to you." Eren felt the warm and calming scents of coffee and leather surrounded him. "One day I will tell you what happened, Levi. I promise. I will tell you why just the mention of his name shatters me...i'll tell..you...why...I..." Eren felt his eyes start to get unbelievably heavy. He moved from Levi's embrace once again laying his head in Levi's lap and placing the small Paxe on his chest. The small cub woke once again and crawled into the nook of Eren's neck purring. Surrendering finally to the calming effects of Levi's scent he found himself once again drifting off into what would be a peaceful sleep.

The journey back to the village was uneventful. Mikasa guarded the rear while Levi took the lead. Eren spent most of the journey picking out random plants and herbs with Armin neither of them have ever seen nor found in the wild. The small Paxe cub seemed to pick up on it and would scurry of into the brush returning with his own assortment of random plants and nuts for Armin and Eren to see. When they had finally reached the village, Eren had decided to name the small Paxe cub Leo. The Paxe seemed to jump around upon receiving the name in approval. As the group reached the path that started at the beginning of the trial, they were met with none other than Erwin who upon reaching them spoke, "We have the spy."

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Levi spoke up. "What the fuck do you mean, Eyebrows? Explain yourself!" Erwin wasted no time diving into his explanation. "About 12 hours ago I received a knock on my door. I opened it to see a women in a mask soaked to the bone. I immediately drew my sword but she dropped to her knees and surrendered. She gave herself up stating she couldn't bear betray us anymore."

The group walked briskly behind Erwin as he led them back to the interrogation chambers in the barracks. Eren could no longer hear anything over the ringing in his ears. He did not believe he was about to be face to face once again with the woman who almost brought him right back to his father. His omega was extremely on edge but Eren did whatever he could to keep his scent from pouring out. His usual scent of apples and cinnamon soured and he could feel the panic raising in his throat. What if this was a trap? What if we got to the room and she tried to kill everyone and capture Eren again? Eren shook his head. There was no way no matter who it was they could defeat Levi. Levi was here. Levi would keep him and his family safe.

Eren picked Leo up from the ground and held him to his chest as Leo began to purr. He allowed the air to fill his lungs again, releasing the breath he didn't even realize he was holding. Looking around Mikasa and Armin were on either of his sides and Levi was walking ahead briskly with Erwin going over once again the story of the spy's capture glancing occasionally to Eren to make sure he was holding up okay. When they finally reached the room where the spy was being held, Eren felt his palms begin to sweat. When Erwin opened the door they were met face-to-face with Annie.

Mikasa gasped next to Eren falling to her knees suddenly. Eren reached for her arm to offer support and saw as tears already stung Mikasa's eyes. "Annie… the spy. It was you?!" Mikasa began as she worked her way back to her feet. "I thought… I thought… you said you…" But Mikasa couldn't seem to finish the sentence. Out of seemingly nowhere, Levi walked straight up to Annie slamming her head onto the table and holding a knife to the back of her neck. "You may have given yourself up but give me a reason I shouldn't kill you right now." Everyone in the room gasped as the overwhelming scent of coffee and leather overtook the room. But instead of its usually earthy and calming scent, it was bitter-filled with anger. "Wait... Levi." Erwin managed to wheeze out under the heavy scent. "For coming silently I promised a moment to talk before you decided what to do with her." Levi seemed to growl as he released Annie and walked next to Eren who was supporting Mikasa, who was glaring daggers at Annie. "Well" Levi said whose voice echoed loudly through the room. "You have 10 minutes. Talk."

Annie began to speak….

-Flash Back—

"Annie, come on! He's down. Let's go before the MP arrives!" Annie quickly reached down into her newest victims pocket retrieving his wallet. "5 silver coins as promised", she said slyly as the man tried to reach back for his wallet. Annie quickly swiped the 5 silver coins from the wallet and threw it back at the man. "If you ever want a rematch, you know where to find me," Annie said quietly leaning down into the man's ears. She heard the sound of thundering footsteps start to approach. Taking off behind her brother Rulan, they began scaling the buildings and running along the rooftops. Unbeknownst to her at the time, she was being watched.

"Mom! We're home!" Rulan yelled through the house. A small slender woman came out of the kitchen looking up and down at the two very obviously beat up and dirty children. "Annie! What did I say about this?! You're going to be caught one day." Annie looked up at her mom's worried eyes feeling the slight pang of guilt she always felt for worrying her mother. "I'm sorry, mom but I know I am good at fighting and I will do anything if it keeps you or anyone in our family from starving." Annie's mother merely huffed out air. "Just promise me you will stay safe. I can't bear to lose you. You're only 13". Annie nodded her head and held out her pinky. "I promise."

Annie heard the roar of the crowd around her. In front stood a boy maybe a year or two older. He was an Alpha who smelt of moldy socks. Annie dodged swiftly again as the beefy kid hurdled toward her. "Stop playing with your food!" a bystander yelled followed by a cheer in agreement. Annie sighed. She knew as well as the poor kid she was fighting they were only doing this to not starve to death. But if it was blood the crowd wanted to see, that is what they would get.

Annie charged directly towards the kid striking him directly in the jaw hearing a crack and the kid fell to the ground. The room erupted in cheers. Annie jumped on top of the kid looking for only a moment into his terrified eyes. Whispering a quiet apology she began raining punches onto his face. Blood began splattering onto her face and by the 6th or 7th punch, the kid lost consciousness. The sleazy old man who calls himself the referee jumped into the ring, picking Annie up off the boy holding her hand in the air. "Ladies and gentlemen we have a winner!" The crowd erupted and began collecting on their bets and crowd began to disperse.

Annie tried to pull her hand from his grasp only for it to be tightened. "Not so fast Viper," The old man began. "I have a client in the back who is very interested in you so before you collect your winnings, I want you to come meet him." Annie pulled her arm from his grasp. "I already told you, dib-shit I'm not sleeping with any of your shady ass clients." The old man chuckled, "that's not what he is interested in, sweetheart."

"Hello. Annie was it? My name is Grisha." The man Annie now knew as Grisha held his hand out but Annie simply stared at it not wanting to have any contact with him. "Well then I guess there is no real need for formalities here." Grisha began pulling his hand back. "I saw you fight out there today and I have a bit of a proposition for you. I am recruiting a small group of people to create my own small special task force. Although I did not realize I would be recruiting so young, I must say I was impressed with your fight."

Annie simply stared at him, refusing to give any answer. The man continued. "See Annie the truth is I have been kind of keeping an eye on you with some informants I have here and I realize you fight for your family." Annie felt her eye twitch. This piece of shit had been keeping tabs on her. "I believe we can come to an arrangement that is mutually beneficial to us both if you catch my drift." Grisha finished and Annie went over the information for a moment in her head before speaking up. "Ok, so start talking," Annie spat with venom laced in her voice. "Plain and simple, You come work for me again, as I said I am currently on the hunt for someone and I am putting together a task force to hunt him down. It is going to be quite the large scale hunt and I need willing and able people to help me."

Annie looked the man up and down. His long scraggly hair covered his head and beard while something looming in his eyes behind his glasses kept Annie on edge. She declined his offer. "Thanks but I'm not interested," Annie said as she began walking away. As she began walking she heard a sigh leave the man's lips. "Well, I was really trying to avoid this but you leave me no choice." Annie whipped around to watch in horror as her mother and brothers where dragged from the next room over. Hands and mouths bound and gagged. "You see Annie, I don't ask favors… I demand them." Grisha began as he walked over to them knife in hand. "Wait!" Annie yelled "Stop please! I'll do it, whatever you want. Please don't hurt them. Please."

Grisha having just reached her mother stopped and turned to face Annie. "See, was that hard?" Grisha began. "And I want you to know, Annie, I never back down from a promise. You see, I told them when I so carefully bound their wrist together that they had nothing to fear if you agreed to work with me in the first place. But… seeing as how I need to prove how trustworthy I am." Annie watched in horror as the knife impaled her youngest brothers stomach. "Ruland!" Annie yelled. "You fucking bastard!" Annie yelled diving towards Grisha only to be restrained by another of Grisha's men.

Annie struggled and tried to claw her arms free but the man had an iron grip on her. She kicked and squirmed but the man simply shoved her to the ground holding her face to the floor. "Wow, father, she is strong. I think she is a real good one you found here." The man holding her said. "Now Zeke, no need to rile her up further." Grisha replied. Grisha slowly made his way over wiping the knife clean. Grisha knelt down and spoke softly. "If you ever have second thoughts about our new little arrangement, I will kill them all, one by one. I promise." Annie with tears streaming down her face nodded her head in understanding. The last thing she saw before being knocked out was the looks of horror on her mother and brothers faces and then everything went black.

-Back to present—

Everyone in the room was silent. Eren tried to process the new information. Another life ruined, a child dead because he ran from his father. It was his fault. Guilt immediately filled his heart when a strong grip on his shoulder snapped his mind back to the room. Levi was looking him directly in his eyes. "Don't you dare, brat." Levi began. Eren shook his head. "No, Eren, you listen to me. None of this is your fault! Don't you dare blame yourself for this." Eren snapped his eyes back to Levi's. "That is exactly what that filth would want you to think. This, Eren, all of this is his fault. It's Grisha and that son of a bitch Zeke's fault, Eren." At the mention of Grisha and Zeke's names, Eren felt a rage in his gut. He would kill those fucking bastards if it was the last thing he did. They were going to pay. Every. Last. One. Of. Them.

"So, that doesn't explain why you were on our ship." Everyone's eyes flicked up to Erwin who seemingly seemed to stay calm during most of the conversations. Annie's eyes flickered between Levi and Eren and she began speaking again. "When Eren escaped and Grisha could find him again he began to grow more and more desperate to bring him back. Grisha started planting spies everywhere including on board countless pirate ships. Grisha believes that pirate ships are one of the best sources of information and rumors so he knew he was bound to find something on Eren. When Eren was brought aboard, I sent a raven directly to Grisha which is how they knew where they were." Annie flashed her eyes quickly to Mikasa who had seemed to try and replace her tears with a cold glare. Annie seemed to flinch and brought her eyes back down to the table. Levi spoke up next. "Why give yourself up?" Annie looked up again locking her gaze full of sorrow and remorse "I made the worst mistake a spy can do, Captain…. I fell in love."


End file.
